Unleashing Evil
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: His desire to rule the world Monkey Fist unleashing something evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 1**

Tears stung the lowly girl's cheeks. Biting down with a surprising harshness upon her lower lip she tried with all her strength to suppress a colossal scream that was building up deep within her. Presently her mind was clouded as to the events that had transpired to deposit her into her present situation; unfortunately it required a lot more thought than she could muster.

The darkness was all encompassing, more threatening than the murkiest night. Pain concentrated within her thighs as a massive weight crushed down upon weak flesh. Barely a breath could she take for every gulp of air resulted in a hacking cough as her throat filled with dust and filth. Never had she felt agony on this grand a scale in her short existence.

Twisting her diminutive frame around, feeling sharp bits of broken debris slide off her back and clatter boisterously onto the cold stone floor. The movement brought a new wave of misery as wreckage poked into her flanks, unfortunately she needed to get a certain piece of equipment hidden in a pocket of her belt, with it she could figure out what her sitch was. Once she knew where she was she could come up with a plan of how to deal with what ever disaster that had befallen her.

Feeling as though her arm would wrench out of its socket she finally managed to manipulate her right arm back far enough to begin groping through the many compartments sewn into her belt. Normally she'd know exactly which pocket the device was inserted but at this moment her brain wasn't working properly and her thoughts hadn't managed to meander down the correct paths. Finally after the third attempt the tiny cylindrical device was at hand. Bringing the apparatus before her face, regardless of the fact she couldn't see the gadget her fingers knew what to do. In one hand the base was held firm while the top needed to be gently rotated; with that simple process completed she was rewarded with a brilliant blue light. Forced to avert her eyes as the sudden radiance upset her retina's; blinding her after the nothingness that had been her life up until this moment.

Wiping the tears from her eyes helped restore her vision allowing the poor girl to survey her disastrous whereabouts. It wasn't pretty; the only thing that had saved her was the fact that she had somehow managed to find her way underneath the overhang of a very large heavy table. The legs had buckled but managed to contain the weight of a great beam that had crashed down. Above the joist had kept an enormous quantity of wreckage from jamming her into the floor. Teeth grating against one another, the youth pushed hard against the crumbled concrete forcing her tiny frame out from under the excessive weight. Feeling flesh and fabric pull against the burden, her poor little body painfully extracted itself from one foul situation into another.

Her breaths came in raspy pants as the unfortunate girl used the heal of her palm to wipe away the tears that continued to run down her cheeks. This only made her appearance worse, the dirt and moisture just smeared about her face clumping in places and making it seem as if her make up had been badly applied with a trowel. The air that entered her lungs was warm and stagnant, filled with dirt churned as the building, that had once been standing proudly, had some how crashed down upon her, it clogged her lungs and coated her throat forcing her to hack. Spitting did nothing to relieve the bitter taste and very little moisture remained in her maw, the miserable light just made her more aware of her predicament.

Except for the shifting caused by her own movements and the occasional groan as the collapsed building settled over her head there was a general absence of noise, making her confined world all the more creepy. Calling out did no good, her raspy voice just seemed to echo in her tiny cavern. Normally she wasn't Closterphobic but this cramped space did nothing to make her feel secure, how deep the roof was overhead was not known and she didn't want to think about what would happen if it collapsed. None of this brought too much confidence towards this rather small insignificant girl.

Bringing her out from her internal woe was a slight scrapping noise just in front. It roughly sounded as if heavy claws were scrapping along stone. Tearing apart wood and shredding everything in its path. As loud as this was it seemed to grow in volume as it neared. A crunching clamour accompanied the noise and with each passing moment it grew closer. It definitely wasn't a sound made by someone digging to get her out nor was it a scent dog hunting over top the debris, stalking about for any signs of life.

Shifting her hindquarters to the left the pitiable lass pushed herself deeper into the gloom hiding under the relative safety of the heavy table. If it was something dangerous she was doomed, with no room to manoeuvre there was no way she could punch of kick her way out of any unfortunate situation. There were a few weapons left in her tiny arsenal. Reaching back to once more shuffle through her pouches, the laser lipstick couldn't be found, gum that would stick some unfortunate in place, another lipstick container that would do the same, smoke pellets and another missing device seemed to be her hairdryer that shot grapple cables not that that would do much good in her present space.

Crouched immersed into the relative safety of her cavern she waited. On the floor rested the tiny illumination, she could of hidden better if the light was off but the tiny beam gave her more than a little comfort. Waiting with her arms tucked tight to her body, the constricting lipstick clutched firmly in her sweaty hands she waited ready as she would ever be.

Still the crunching clamour continued and with each passing second it grew louder until that was all the paranoid teenager could hear. An eternity passed with her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to explode outward when the entity finally broke through. At first it was small splinters springing forth from the wood then as the seconds quickly passed larger pieces tore away and the hole became bigger. Finally just as she was about to press forward to ram the glue like package into the small passage the creature burst through.

The youthful woman had been ready to fire blindly as the tiny creature came into view but a hunch had stopped her in the final instance. It was a funny little organism all bald and pink standing less than thirty centimetres tall. Massive bucked teeth were prominent sprouting from the top of its mouth, above a small nose with long thin whiskers shooting out to either side. Deep black eyes stared up at her with a questioning gaze.

Kim Possible broke out into an almost hysterical laugh at the sight of the diminutive creature. The lipstick container clattered to the floor as she reached out to scratch the naked mole rat behind where his ears were located. A puff of dust lifted off at the ruff handling; from the look of him Rufus had been tearing through the wreckage for quite some time looking for her. "Where's Ron?" she asked of the little beast.

His only reply was a slight shrug.

Kim began to worry, more so than she had in the past few moments. Her much loved boyfriend had been separated from his oddball pet and that wasn't a good sign. The pair was almost inseparable, the one living in the formers pants pocket. The other unmentioned bit of evidence, Kim did not like being separated from her lover either. The only notion was that he was entombed somewhere else under the building fragments.

Reaching out to scratch the critter upon the back of his tiny head Kim stated. "Rufus we need to find a way out of here." It was useless to think of rescuing her mate when she herself needed to escape.

Kim frowned, her eyebrows pressing together, the flesh between her eyes creased with more than a slight level of aggravation as the little beast scurried underneath a large beam she had no prospect of fitting under. Sometimes she wondered if Rufus had any idea of the limitations of humans and compact places. "Rufus I can't possibly fit…" she began. Then a whistle caught her attention, her light illuminated the naked rodent as he stood on a beam wedged at the far end of the table. There was a gap between the two pieces of wood, hopefully with just enough space for her to fit through.

Shifting her body about Kim slowly began to work her way into the crevasse. She would have to imagine herself a snake in order to labour her way out of this trap. Placing the light in her mouth our hero began to fallow the subterranean rodent on this most perilous of missions. Arms went in first so she could pull herself through if needed, head pushing through next and if that wouldn't work she hoped she could retire fairly easily without the aggravation being pinned. Toes of her boots scrapped against the floor, it was a tight squeeze but she could make it, she could do anything.

The going didn't get any better. Occasionally the path would widen out giving her more breathing space but more often the walls would close in crushing her between odd bits of debris. The air farther in was sick and stale, thick with dust that caught in her nose, clogging her lungs and burning her eyes. Pieces of wreckage would stick into her body and tear through her clothing leaving her feeling naked and vulnerable. Screams of agony tore from her body as the sharper ones came close to piercing her flesh; the light would clatter to the ground or get caught just out of reach. Those times she was forced to stretch farther than she ever would have imagined or have Rufus scamper down to get her torch, with out it she would have been doomed trapped in this coffin like domain, unable to find her way out or him.

Not normally Closterphobic the confined space was getting to Kim. Stopping to wipe sweat from her brow with the back of her one gloved hand smearing more dirt about her face she took a deep breath before heading back after her little companion. With that simple action she had lost him, the little pink animal had vanished into the gloom once more. Removing the torch from her mouth she shined it all about trying to get a fix her guide. Calling out his name several times hoping to catch his attention and bring him back.

Truth be told there wasn't that much room for her to manoeuvre. There seemed too little space for her to squeeze her slight frame through. Heavy blocks of wood bared her way right and left, heading back was not an option. Calling again got no response so she began to struggled and move some of the debris out of her way. There was no strength in her assault, Kim groaned with each thrust as the material refused to budge.

It became very calm the only noise her laboured breathing. Then suddenly… something distant and quiet but still very distinct, leaping up Kim almost cracked her skull against the lid of her tomb.

"Whoa! What is that gross thing?"

"It's just a rat."

"A bald rat?"

A familiar woman's voice cried out "What did you say?"

"I said we saw a bald rat!"

"Fallow it!"

"But it's just…."

"I said go after it. NOW!"

"It ducked in under there."

A hysterical laugh escaped her parched throat as the noise of many heavy soled boots rattled overhead.

Rufus appeared moments later and Kim as she lay upon the fragments of the building grasped him, pulling him in close to her breast cuddling him lest the rubbish that would tumble down upon the helpless pair crush him by accident.

The thumping of weighty fragments as they were tossed aside sent a showering of dust and other crud raining down on the hapless duo. Larger bits fell upon her back crushing down upon her flesh and tearing into the thin fabric of her ruined mission suit. Outsized portions would bounce off her head and shoulders skittering down to the unseen floor below, smaller examples stuck to her hair coating it in the think layer of crud, what it consisted of she didn't wish to know.

One hefty piece swung down striking her about the side of her face marring her face and dislodging the light from between her fingers; the mechanism spiralled down crashing into everything that lay in its path before dancing out of sight. With it gone Kim was left in the suffocating darkness once more. Regardless of the fact that she knew people were overhead her heart still pounded faster, sweat broke out once more dripping down her face scaring the dirt that ground in her flesh.

The voices above were faint, just barely audible to the naked ear but they were like the sweetest songs of angels. From below Kim could hear the grunting and groaning of men staining under the burden of heavy lifting. The panicked movement as they stumbled out of the way of a large piece spinning uncontrollably out of its path. The same piece rained a harsh clamour on the material just above her. A portion just above her legs buckled, crushing down upon her already pained muscles pinning them between the pair of joists on.

A resounding shriek tore her throat even as the flesh upon the back of her legs was bruised. Pain rent her body and tears sprang from her eyes. There was no hope of removing herself from her present predicament; help would have to come from above. That was if it didn't kill her first.

"I thought I heard something."

"It sounds like we've got someone under here!"

The only female voice Kim could here replied "Then keep digging and be careful. From the looks of this building she could be badly injured."

Occasionally Kim would cry out but mostly she was forced to impatiently wait for those above to make their way underground. It was a long arduous task that caused Kim more anguish as time passed. More and more pieces fell upon her. With no hope of moving to find cover she just had to wait, accepting the deluge that plagued her.

It took forever for them to reach her coffin and every moment seemed an eternity. It was mostly the unknown. She had long since grown accustomed to the stench of dirty rotting wood but the worry still remained. Where was Ron, what had happened. She knew why they had come, but during the fight something must have gone horribly wrong for her to become entrapped inside the structure; which had been standing last she remembered. She was working under the assumption that it was the fire department fighting to pull her to safety, I mean who else could it be.

Finally the piece of roof just above her moved just a little, not enough for her to escape but enough for her to know safety was just around the corner. Kim's heart beat faster as she reached up trying to aid her own breakout. In her excitement she had forgotten her trapped leg; she would have to wait for that piece to be removed before she herself could be free.

Above she could here a man yell "Heave!" it was fallowed by many voices in unison retorting "Ho!" and the piece shifted just enough for a wedge to be place underneath.

A fraction of a head peeked between the slats of wood, not much more than an eyeball. Kim's coarse and worn voice yelled out, waving her hand frantically to get the eyes attention in the other hand she still clutched the precious naked mole rat.

There now began a mass of commotion. Off to one side a man, judging by the tone and frequency of the voice, began babbling to her, but Kim was one half listening. Her eyes began watching as many gloved hands began working feverishly; a small pneumatic piston was rammed into the small gap. How long had she been buried she wondered; it had been late afternoon when she and Ron had arrived at this location and now the darkness had closed in. The moon seemed to be filling the heavens casting this side of the world in a dull glow. Regardless it was considerably more light than she had become used to in her darkened underground tome.

Above men began to groan as the human powered jack began its job. Slowly the portions spread themselves apart, rising up. There was more than enough room for her slight form to squeeze out but no matter how much she laboured her legs remained securely wedged between several pieces of wood. Crying out, one hand held skyward, fingers spread wide she pleaded for more attention.

The person's voice continued to babble towards her, repeating over and over that everything would be alright. It was a patient clam speech full of reassuring words, the tone meant to calm her worried nerves. All the while many hands worked to prop up the barrier to secure it in place making it unable to drop down upon her once more. Others had moved in to begin the process of lifting the second bit of wood.

Uniformed people crowded about, each doing a separate task. Kim could no longer see those working about her lower half only the person working with a first aid kit. The massive yellow box was flipped open revealing the contents wrapped and ready for use on her if need be.

Things began moving quickly now. The pressure was lifted from her legs, a joyful relief filled Kim Possible's heart as she felt the blood flow freely down to her toes. Multiple hands carefully wrapped themselves about her, gently rolling her over and settling her down upon a solid board. Struggling slightly against the attention, she was Kim Possible teen hero and could walk out of this mess under her own power. Regardless of her squirming she was strapped down to the woodwork and lifted from within the debris.

A slight weight pressed down upon her belly, although unseen Kim could imagine that it was some sort of device for monitoring her health; that was until it started to move. Cold pin pricks dance over her body sending shivers up and down her spine. It became very unnerving in a ticklish sort of way as it sauntered its way between her breasts and stopped with a plop to seat itself down upon her collar bone. It was awkward to say the least but she looked upon the grime coated creature who had aided in her escape. She would have scratched him behind the ear in thanks but she couldn't move so instead she did the only thing she could and just smiled at him.

The group carried her along the uneven ground. Many times one would stumble and she would be jostled about. But affixed as she was to the block of wood all she noticed was the night sky shift about in a random pattern. She knew they were bringing her towards the emergency vehicles as flashing lights illuminated the area casting a dull blood red tone on the heavens.

The cool night air prickled upon her flesh resulting in goose pimples springing up upon her arms. After breathing in the stale dirty air from inside the collapsed building the fresh waft felt good as it rushed in through her nostrils, filling her lungs, making her somewhat drowsy. She promised herself she would remain wakeful until the crisis workers retrieved her Ron. It was the very least she could do.

Finally she was gracious deposited upon a gurney waiting behind a bright white van. There someone poked and prodded her, squeezed her limbs ensuring no broken bones, shone a brilliant light into her eyes, blinding her temporarily. After all that it was pronounced that she would live.

Kim watched the sky; occasionally she would cough up some of the dust swallowed while entombed underground. But all in all she became very board, she couldn't move, only flick her eyes about. Unknown voices and strange noises tugged at her ears but she was bound to the table, unable to get even, if she had it, the tiny laser and burn through the leather thongs holding her down. Drakken could learn something from these guys.

Finally after a forever amount of time a familiar voice spoke into her ear. "So what happened here?" the female voice enquired. It had a deep authoritative tone to it. Fingers slowly began to unbuckle the straps that held her down. A soft jingle as the metal bits danced against one another. Stretching out as each coarse bit of binding lost its grip, her muscles pulling one another, the strength returning once more to the unused limbs; only the back of her legs resisted as pain once more returned, the bruises would take quite some time to heal.

Sitting up far too quickly Kim Possible's head began to swim as the blood momentarily drained southward. Braced against the stretcher one arm supporting her upper body, the other pressed against her spinning head. Her breath came heavily as it wheezed in and out of her lungs. A naked mole rat fell heavily into her lap.

"Here drink this." The voice commanded.

Kim took the soft plastic bottle. Pressing it to her lips, the luke warm water rushed down her throat quenching her thirst. So quickly did she drink that excess spilled out the side of her mouth dribbling down her chin and splashing the front of her damaged and dirty purple mission blouse. Removing the beaker from her lips she let out a heavy gasp, she had almost completely finished the liquid in one long swallow. Shaking the bottle Kim watched as the tiny bit of fluid sloshed against the sides. Bringing the flagon once more to her lips she meant to finish off the last little bit.

The flask had just made it to her maw when she spied the tiny naked mole rat sitting on her belly. He was looking up at her; his eyes were pitiful as he scrutinized the last of the water being drained away. Thinking better of it she brought the bottle down and offered the last bit to him. With an intense hunger Rufus lapped up the water as it spilled out the mouth of the bottle. Kim felt the tiny bits he missed soak into her pants. Finished he sat contented upon her belly awaiting the next move.

Turning towards her benefactor Kim stated "We have to look for Ron!"

"Don't worry about him. I need to know what happened."

"What do you mean don't worry about Ron? He's trapped in there somewhere and we need to find him." The alarm was highly noticeable in her voice as Kim began to worry about what had become of her boyfriend.

"He's not in there. Tell me what you know and I'll." The other person hesitated for a moment before continuing "…I'll tell you what I know.

Kim let out a sigh, biting upon her lower lip; she didn't like not knowing where her lover was. Regardless of the fact that they were only teenagers and pretty much just beginning a lengthy life together she had rarely been apart from him in all the time they'd known each other. "Fine." She grumbled.

Although Kim had met the other woman on several occasions in the past today she seemed far older, far more worn down out and tired. The normal close cropped hair that was usually styled and held its form was tussled and flying off in multiple directions. Lines about her face were well entrenched and far more prominent that ever before. The one eye that looked upon Kim seemed darker and colder, less caring than it had ever been. Her second eye was long since gone, covered over with a dark patch. Normally she wore a dark pair of combat coveralls enveloped with a multitude of pockets that held miscellaneous weapons and gadgets for battling crime. Now it was pulled down and tucked into her waist. A standard ugly blue sports bra covered her top, tightly wrapped below was a long stretch of white bandage covering most of her ribs. What skin that was visible could only be described as discoloured and painful.

Only the lower portion of the uniform showed an almost skin tight appearance, the fabric clinging to the woman's round firm hips, thick strong legs and tucked into her boots. These were almost military in style with the heavy black leather fastened tightly up to almost mid calf. The outfit like the rest of the poor woman was coated in a layer of grime that might never come clean. This ladies name was Betty but the majority of people called her Doctor Director boss of the Global Justice Network or GJ.

Kim's shoulders sagged as the mass of exhaustion began to take over her body causing her systems to gradually shut down, telling her she needed a good long rest. "Fine!" she grumbled "as long as Ron's alright." With a sigh she began "Several hours ago Wade tracked Monkey Fist down to this building."


	2. Chapter 2

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 2**

**Several hours ago **

"You sure he's in there Wade?" Questioned Kim Possible as she stared shrewdly at the ugly old nondescript building from across the lane way. It was very old, made mostly of heavy wood planks supported by a massive system of timber beams holding up a slatted roof. Large windows were situated every few meters along the top of the structure to allow sunlight in, they weren't the original pains of glass but they weren't new either, their face being covered with a thick layer of dirt and cobwebs. The structures upkeep was maintained regularly for multiple patches and other repairs showed like scars on the buildings face. In the gradually fading light the construction had a very eerie haunted feel.

The pair had hopped the fence; for once Ron had not torn his pants, quickly rushed the short distance to the main structure and waited. At present the field operatives of team Possible were leaning against the wall hidden amongst a veil of shadows. The main door was just off to Kim's right and unlocked, not really an odd occurrence considering it was not overtly late in the business day. But since there was no noise coming from within it was unlikely anybody was toiling away.

"Ya I'm sure of it Kim." A small voice came from inside an undersized communications device held in the hands of Kim Possible. The voice belonged to the unseen member of team Possible, a boy known as Wade. This youthful male was in charge of the intelligence gathering and technical support of the squad. He had all the answers the group needed and if he didn't he knew where to find them. At twelve years old the slightly rounded African American lad seemed a bit immature for such an important role in life, but given that he already had a collage degree and also he was instructing a group of persons that were only a slight bit older than he didn't push the realm of possibility all that much. "I'm getting some odd power reading from inside." He stated tapping away at one of several computer keypads stationed on the desk before him.

"Ok Wade we'll take it from here; let me know if anything else comes up." With a small beep the device powered down and the tiny screen went blank. With the conversation at an end Kim thrust the apparatus deep into her pocket.

Turning towards her partner in crime fighting, "You ready?" she asked regardless of her already knowing the answer.

"Why does it always have to be monkeys?" he implored. His dislike of all things simian was legendary, ever since his one trip to Camp Wannaweep he'd been terrified of apes, bugs, toxic lakes and a whole lot of other things.

He wasn't a tall man for he could look his partner square in the eye and when they kissed their lips met quite nicely, no stretching needed from either side. The blonde hair atop his head seemed to have a mind of its own and mostly it desired to go where ever it wanted, regardless of how much fixative was applied. A big oval face contained all the necessary bits of hardware for a visage, large brown eyes for endless staring at his girlfriend's gorgeous body. Little nose that was good for smelling the wondrous aroma as her perfume wafted into the nostrils, a mouth that was just the right size for making out when the parents weren't around and a large set of ears so he could hear when she whispered his name in the impassioned night.

He wore the standard mission clothes. His chest was covered in a long sleeved black pull over sweater that hung loose at the wrists and was often pushed up towards his elbows. Her man's legs were covered by a pair of cargo pants that had many sets of pockets sewing into it. In one of the hip pockets was his pet naked mole rat named Rufus. The tiny pink creature was the final member of Team Possible. A convenient character when it came to getting out of tight spots for he was small and versatile enough to sneak through any partition, flick any switch or push a button to escape almost any villainous trap.

"So are you ready now that you've had a little hissy fit?" Kim enquired; she really wasn't in the mood for his little hysteria. She had a long night of homework and wanted to return to her residence quickly so she could begin.

"So tell me why are we here again?"

He was stalling. "Wade called us shortly after school finished to let us know that Monkey Fist was up to no good." She began "He and his legion of monkey ninja's broke into some rich persons home and stole a small gold locket. Now we've tracked him down to this building and whether you're ready or not we are going in, stopping Monkey Fist and getting that trinket back. Then go home and get our homework finished, Got it?"

He frowned clearly upset that she was annoyed with him. "Fine I'm ready." He mumbled.

Reaching over she gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze letting him know it was going to be alright, then she sprang into action.

Leaping forward Kim grasped hold of the massive sliding door that was the main entrance to this facility. The lock that once held the door closed had been broken and now lay useless upon the ground. Heavy metal rollers connected to the apex of the oak door allowing it to glide some what easily. It groaned and rumbled as she heaved, sliding the device just far enough to let two small people inside.

"Ah Kim Possible I've been expecting you." The monkey master called out seconds after the pair had leapt inside. A malicious smile parted his lips as he held his steepled fingers before him. His body was tall and lanky but since he never really stood fully vertical his true height could only be guessed. Jet black hair strung from his head and had the look of never having been maintained. It appeared no better than the top a of mop. A skull that was shaped more like a highly sharpened shovel, deep inside were concealed eyes that were just as black as his heart. All the clothing he wore was black and in a style similar to that of a ninja. He never wore shoes preferring to keep his surgically and genetically modified feet uncovered. Disgustingly enough he had an over abundance of body hair, the backs of his hands and feet were heavily coated. Kim had no desire to see if the rest of his body was similarly encrusted.

"Give it up Monkey Fist. That adornment isn't yours so I'll take it back to the rightful owner… now!" Kim snarled at her foe knowing full well he wasn't going to give it back and she was ok with that. There was nothing like pounding on a foe to relieve a long days frustrations

"Oh I don't think so;" He lectured "for you see you are already too late to stop me. Even as we speak my monkey minions are finishing the task of opening the device and since I have already finished the incantations, mere moments from now a being will emerge and grant me world domination." His voice had risen in tone as he moved through his rant ending with a loud dominating villainous laugh that echoed through the cavernous building.

Kim looked about the structure, during the day it was obviously a machine shop of sorts due to the overwhelming bits of imposing metal fabrication technology. Between each piece of equipment was a wide space where workers and large bits of material could easily move. Along one wall were locked cupboards presumably where the tools for daily operations were kept. Large heavy work benches were situated at various open areas along both walls. It was these tables that held the majority of his black clad monkey ninjas.

The half dozen or so creatures stared down at the pair with hatred in their black eyes; as if they would like nothing more than to shred our heroes into pieces. Only single pair of the primates were engaged in a different act, these two were actively working away with a pry bar presumably tearing apart the piece of jewellery. Several of the creatures leapt about from one work station or to another forming a semicircle around the heroes protecting their brethren from distraction.

"Monkey Ninja's attack!" screamed the monkey man lancing his finger menacingly towards Kim Possible; he figured Ron was no better than an incompetent fool and easily destroyed afterwards.

Amid the horrid shrieking given off by the apes Kim snarled and launched herself whilst they were still posturing. Her fist catching the first off guard sending it spiralling across the room, a second she propelled into a heavy lathe its body slumping over the apparatus. In seconds they were all over her; she could fell one drop onto her back pulling at her shirt, punching at her shoulder. Another grasp hold of her leg and began thumping at her thigh, its blows were not strong but they came frequently and began to cause her more than a little annoyance. Finally a third, its arms coming out of no where pulled at her hair sending a pained yelp from Kim Possible.

Letting loose with a quick back spring she sent the one attached to her leg reeling in pain. A quick snap roll crushed the one attached to her back, leaving it lying on the floor. Looking back she snarled as the creature that had hold of her hair had not let go when she began her move and now bounced from its new perch with many deep red strands of hair still within its grip.

The thing beat its chest howling in rage but then there was a loud ring as a small piece of hardware known as a monkey wrench spun out from behind and levelled the monkey. A proud Ron Stoppable stood; smile on his face another wrench in hand ready to smite another of the malevolent creatures with his entire monkey hating wrath.

There were more of the simians leaping about vocalizing their anger, awaiting their change to destroy the foe. The order never came; Monkey Fist just stood to his full height fingers steepled near his face a large wicked grin on his ugly mug. Kim waited patiently for the chance to knock that silly smirk off his ugly countenance.

"Well now isn't this an interesting turn of events?" the villain chortled merrily "for once it looks like you're too late to stop me." Kim looked about and sure enough the two creatures had stopped their work and were now waiting for further instructions.

The traitorous monkey man moved very slowly, closing his eyes and lifting his head skyward. Arms slid outward so he stood in a position similar to a cross. From across the room Kim could see him mouthing some words but couldn't hear what was said. Then suddenly his hairy hands slapped together creating a loud crack. His body viciously turned in the direction of the monkeys working on the tiny box. Eyes were wide with more than a hint of madness; his mouth formed a crooked evil smile.

From within the tiny box came a rushing whirl wind of activity. A large tornado like vortex emerged starting small but quickly filling the room with a bluish purple wind. Everything not nailed down began churning about the room. Kim Possible was forced to cover her eyes trying to prevent leftover dust from swirling into them but regardless of the covering tears began to form along the ducts. The two primates nearest were propelled clear across the room only to crash into the cupboards, ending in a heap upon the floor.

It only took several moments before the whirlpool began to form into something solid. "Ten thousand years will give you such a kink in the neck!" The thing had taken on a monstrously human form, or at least half human. The lower portion was almost vapour like ending with an almost wispy snake like tail. From the waist up it was like some over developed body builder with muscles forming over muscles. Its eyes were dark, foreboding and very cold, leaving the viewer with a frosty feeling deep within their sole. Long claw like fingernails jutted out from curled fingers, they made Shego's talons look tame by comparison. Sprouting out from an otherwise bald head was a topknot of hair blacker than the darkest night. The most striking feature, other than the malevolent grin was his skin that was a horrid shade of dark purple.

The creature stretched its massive back and arms casually brushing all but the heaviest equipment aside. Then it seemed to stop and survey the seen, as if to bring itself up to date on what was happening within the world.

Picking himself back up to full height after apparently being knocked about in the resurrection of creature; Monkey Fist let out a vile victorious laugh. "Finally victory is mine. All powerful spirit of chaos and destruction I command you to destroy my enemies." His finger shot out pointing straight at Kim and company.

An odd smirk formed upon the creatures face as it looked down upon the one who had released it. Its hands cupped behind its back, the monstrous one seemed more than a little amused "And why would I wish to do that?" It asked in a pleasant voice.

The villain faltered under the gaze of the mighty lord of chaos "Be… because I released you and there for you own me your freedom and so are mine to command. Now…now destroy them."

"Oh I will destroy them soon enough." A booming voice whispered "but it will be done in my own good time. Now as for being yours to command…" Giant fingers drummed against a heavy wooden table leaving massive splinters of wood to fly about the locality "what makes you think I could be commanded by anyone."

Monkey Fist was nothing more than a withered husk of what he had been a minute ago, things weren't going as he had originally planed. Sweat had begun to run down through his greasy hair as his breaths came in pants. He began to back up until stopped by an immovable object and his one hand had risen slightly as if to protect his face. "I have the talisman that links you to this world, with out it you are nothing."

"You mean this little talisman." The living thing responded sweetly. Between two massive fingernails the tiny box rested. The diminutive shape seemed to glisten brightly next to the dull murky skin of its owner. It didn't seem to be much of a box at all, obviously made of gold to have survived as long as it had, no one had pin pointed its exact age other than made by ancient highly skilled craftsmen. There were no large jewels or any ornate carvings; if there was writing it could no longer be understood. It seemed very unobtrusive, almost as if the casual viewer was supposed to pass it by for something more appealing. It was hard for the pair of heroes to believe that something so insignificant could hold within it confines such a large a vial creation.

Visibly shaking now Monkey Fist squawked "Monkey Ninjas attack." There was none of the commanding force that his previous mandates had.

Although full of fear themselves the primates leapt to fulfil his decree. Bounding from whatever platform they had been perched the creatures landed upon the monsters back and began to pummel without mercy.

The Lord of Chaos and Destruction seemed to take no notice; its sheer size inhibited any real damage from such a paltry assault. A quick smile showed him almost ready to break into uproarious laughter. That was until his muscles gave the impression of flexing and the vaporous body shuttered slightly. Those attached to his back froze in mid-strike then fire off like cannon shot, sailing at an hasty rate of speed, crashing into the walls, roof and anything else that got in their way; their bodies crumpling against the ground as they tumbled.

With his minions fallen the king of all things simian had had enough, with a shriek he fled. In typical monkey fashion his fists hit the ground propelling him forward then his legs took over for another great thrust. It seemed to others as if he had never moved so quickly and in an instant he vanished into the gradually darkening sky.

Kim and Ron had watched the disaster unfolding from the sidelines knowing that they were the enemies that Monty desired to have destroyed. Now that the apes lay in oddly shaped heaps scattered all over the place, Kim recognized the fact she must act in order to contain this thing before it could cause more damage.

Rising to occasion Kim leapt high into the air catching the top of a massive lathe before pushing herself feet first at the beast. It seemed to be more worried about fixing the tiny jewel around its waist than about its attacker and Kim could handle that. If she could take it down quickly so much the better.

She felt nothing as her foot impacted against the immortals body. In fact everything went dark and hazy as she passed clean through its body. The flimsy purple mission t-shirt was no match for the awesome cold she felt, it was as if she had entered into a freezer wearing nothing at all, feeling the went deep within her bones as she exited the violet ether. Hitting the ground harshly she pounded up against the wall her body shaking violently, teeth chattering, hair layered with frost; mind addled wondering as to what had just transpired.

The thing chortled as its gaze turned towards her. "Well my dear ape child did you seriously think it would be that easy. Especially after just witnessing what I did to your less evolved brethren. You have a lot to learn about the workings of the nether worlds. Unfortunately you don't have much time left." Long tree trunk sized fingers seemed to flex and he made ready for his next actions.

"I had kind of hoped." Her teeth still chattering and muscles numb with cold she also made ready her next move.

Kim moved much faster than the creature, which seem ponderously slow, almost as if he had all the time in the world and need not rush. Ripping the grapple gun from its protective pouch our champion quickly aimed and fired. The triple pronged grapple raced out crashing into the creatures shoulder, there it crimped the blades closed pinching into his flesh. Running at break neck speed Kim began to run circles around the creature all the while letting the cord play out using it to entangle the immortal in a web of her own making.

She never saw in her mad little dash but the monster seemed to smirk at her efforts and appeared unconcerned watching as the tiny annoyance braced herself against a machine drawing the cable back into the contraption. He hardly felt what the little fly like creature was doing but knowing full well as to the uselessness of the female's actions. Watching as she buttressed herself against the heavy chunk of metal, foot firmly planted, pulling with all her might. Her back bent against the strain of pulling as the weapon dragged her towards him, in the background the females mate rushed forward to lend a hand.

A horrible screech tore from Kim's lungs as she was thrown backwards. Sailing past a startled Ron she skipped several times against the hard floor before crumpling into a stunned heap at the far end of the building.

Slowly bracing herself with one arm against the cold hard pavement Kim Possible shook her head several times trying to clear the cloud that now filled the space between her ears. With the heal of her palm Kim rubbed at her one eye before shifting attention to her temple just behind, it didn't seem to help the world still remained in a partial haze.

Shaking her head as a dog would after it had just been administered an unwelcome bath Kim's eyes began to focus on the monstrosity as it loomed high above her lover. One hand clawed the air as she cried out her devotees' name. Her voice was horse and cracked and emerged as nothing more than a gurgle. Grapple was gone so she was unable launch that, grasp him and pull her Ron to safety.

Watching helpless as the horror, its smile perverted, its eyes burned with malicious intent. A fist rose high and began to crash down with awesome power. Ron cowered, covering his head with his hands and diverting his eyes away, a pathetic screech was all he could muster.

A great flash of blue lit up the entire building and all parties seems taken aback. Kim was forced to shake her head again in confusion, the burst seemed to have originated from Ron but that was impossible. What's more it seemed to have been odd shape, similar to that of an ape. More mystifying was the point impact was where the luminous monkey's arms blocked the attack and not Ron's.

Using the firm base of a great machine Kim groggily pulled herself to her feet. There seemed to be a pause in the action and the pair in the center of the room seemed to engage in moment an intimate conversation. The organism was taking a much more interested look at Ron than it had a few moments ago, its finger pointing menacingly down at her boyfriend but it didn't seem to wish to kill him right now.

Rummaging through her belt Kim looked for anything that might help in taking this thing down before it desired to destroy everything around it. The supersuit would have been useful but Wade was still working on repairs since Dementor's attack had caused massive damage to the electronics package the last time he had attempted to steal it away from her. The inventory was not high in devices that would administer large doses of damage; she was a more non lethal kind of girl.

The laser lipstick was the only thing that might do something. Removing the base of the device Kim began playing with the battery, ensuring that it was set to overload. Getting the contraption back together just as the thing began to get a little to warm to the touch.

Hurling the small capsule with all her might it struck the creature square in the collar bone just to the right of its pointed chin. Bouncing off before detonating, small bits of debris showered against its chest and face. Instinctively the beast lifted its arm to block the useless attack, the moment it was distracted Kim made her move.

Commencing her assault Kim Possible pushed off from the mechanism racing headlong down the open pathway. Leaping off the hard concrete she began with a handspring, this way when she struck it would be with a ferocious kick. The distance diminished rapidly as she sailed directly at the monsters face, her face grimly set, if this attack didn't work they were in trouble.

At the last instant the living thing turned to face her, opening its mouth spaciously it let her enter before closing the trap shut. There was no mouth or tongue behind those massive teeth just something akin to a box with no way forward or back. Banging her fists from one side of the enclosure to the other she tried to pound her way out of the confinement. Once more the icy darkness began to overwhelm her as goose pimples formed up the length of her arms. Her teeth started to chatter as she kicked where she thought the things teeth might be, the only warmth was that of her own making as she fought against the enemy. Hastily she became tired, her entire body slowing down. Her head commenced spinning as the darkened world started to rotate, breathing was becoming difficult nothing seemed to be getting into her lungs.

Lethargically Kim slide to the floor of her cage; curling up into a tight little ball before falling into an uninterrupted slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 3**

**The Here and Now**

"After that I don't remember anything." Completing her story Kim let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head in a very gloomy fashion. It had been nice to get that off her chest but the anxiety about what happened afterwards continued to vex her. She had no idea where her lover was and the monster that had plagued them was nowhere to be seen, but judging from the way the officers were meandering around the creature didn't seem to be a problem to them any more.

Looking over at the head of Global Justice she felt no reassurance, the director give the impression of total misery, it was a similar look Kim to what appeared upon her own face. The woman's one good eye looked down towards the pavement as if giving thought to what her next words would be. Every breath seemed laboured as if the intake of oxygen gave her pain. With thumbs tucked into the belt of her sagging uniform she turned back towards the youth, a nervous smile crept across her lips. "I can fill in a little. In all honesty I never even saw you until they pulled you from the wreckage."

**Several Hours Ago**

The office seemed to be in a perpetual gloom. A lamp positioned on the edge of the desk being the only light emanating from this room, no sunlight had been seen in this underground bunker since work had begun many a long year ago. The owner seemed to enjoy the murkiness and the way the shadows played off the minimal furnishings. Two uncomfortable chairs were on the opposite side of the heavy wooden desk, standard Government Issue and made of cheep wood with leather seats, meant for one to sit but not too long.

Upon the business side was a more comfortable seat that could swivel and tilt to make the owner more relaxed regardless of what they were doing. But like its owner it had seen better days and was battered with long hard use. The seat had a well worn grove in the center and the arms were shabby, plus an almost grease like dark spot had stained the back where her head continuously rested.

Her desk was large and well stocked with drawers upon either side, the majority being filled to the brim with a collection of paperwork and other things necessary to run a large overly bureaucratic agency. In the hole where the boss's legs would sit was placed a small package strapped to the wooden edge. Inside this capsule was the necessary last resort weapon, placed there by a person whose whole world revolved around paranoia. On top was a large calendar, the majority of the gaps filled in with meetings and numbers along with all the things that needed to be done that day, also the occasional doodle poked out from between small holes, boredom did play a large factor in her long strenuous day. She had the standard GJ hand held unit that could organize her life better but with the desk top version all she needed do was look down and find out who was about to tire her with more petty details.

Other things about the counter were the obligatory phone system with multiple flashing lights that always seemed to be blinking at her. Pens, pencils and a sticky back note pad in yellow today. To the right of the desk angled so the screen faced her was the computer that now occupied every office in the world. Its black keyboard lay in front with her fingers carefully clicking away and the letters. Upon the large flat onyx panel collected a quantity of those annoying post it notes referring to everything that might need to be remembered in time.

In most circles she was know as Doctor Director head of the mighty Global Justice law enforcement agency. Other people, her mother, knew her just as Betty, or cupcake as her elderly father would sometimes refer to her. As to what her villainous twin brother called her, well that shouldn't be repeated in proper circles.

The mountain of paperwork just seemed to grow with every passing year. Everything her organization did had forms in triplicate to fill out; if a hero was involved then another set of documents was needed and don't get her started on the political review disaster that showed up every year. Sometimes she wished she could return to the good old days when she was a youthful hero trying to right wrongs and help innocent folk.

"Dr Director!"

Lurching back into the chair with more than a little fright, the startled director clutched at her chest gasping slightly in anxiety. The wheels at the base of her seat had gone into motion sending her back almost a full meter from the desk.

Pulling herself back into proper position she snarled "What can I do for you?" Her one good eye narrowed in annoyance, she wasn't used to being interrupted in this fashion, most knocked or used the phone. The data that she had been imputing was gone but hopefully not deleted in its place was a squat little coloured adolescence. His curly black hair was cropped short and from what she could see of him from his hiding place behind a mountain of computer equipment he was dressed completely in blue. She knew who he was and that he wouldn't call without probable cause, but that didn't mean she wanted him appearing on her computer screen.

"Kim's gotten into a really big problem down in the manufacturing district!" He cried out his hands present firmly down on the table to either side of his keyboard, body leaning inwards making his image appear larger than life. Dark eyes were wider than average showing more fear than she had ever noted in the young man.

Leaning back she carefully crossed her legs at the knee; her fingers intertwined the two main digits steepling as the tips gently touching to her lips as she contemplated what was going on and what needed be done. "Fine! Tell me what happened."

"OK!" the coloured youth began "Kim and Ron intercepted Monkey Fist after he had stolen some old locket from a private property in Upperton. They caught up with him in the manufacturing district several klicks away, unfortunately they were too late he had opened the box and unleashed some sort of mystical creature loose upon the world. It calls itself The Lord of Chaos and Destruction and they don't seem capable of stopping him." The youth stopped for a breath and waited for a reaction from the other side of the screen.

Breathing deeply the poor woman knew that something must be done but hadn't been able to figure out what yet. Reaching over she removed the phone from its receiver and struck several illuminated buttons on the control panel and waited for a reply. When reply arrived she spoke quickly "I'm going to need several craft, complete with agents fully loaded and prepared for the worst. I'll get you the location in a moment." Turning back to the display "I hope you're right about this I don't like to waste my time."

"Oh you won't be. When I last monitored they were in big trouble, that thing just seemed to be toying with them."

With a sigh given of a parent to a needy child she answered. "Fine send the address or coordinates, we'll be there in a moments." The director though to herself on what might the problem be; usually Possible was more than able to handle any that calamity she worked her way into.

Jotting down the coordinates quickly the head of Global Justice left her office without shutting down her computer; she figured the boy could do that. The door whooshed behind her as she walked speedily down the long maze of corridors on route to the hanger bay. Once inside she mounted the co-pilots seat giving the leaf of paper with the directions to the man in the driver's seat. At the helm he entered the appropriate data while she fastened her seat belt, checked that her field agents in the rear were strapped in she bade him quickly on his way.

The flight wasn't lengthy taking but a few moments. In that time she got on the inter-ship radio and briefed the others in their multi ship convoy. She may not have known much but it was imperative that she let her crew know everything possible. It might mean the question of life and death in the upcoming battle.

"Doctor Director the building is in site, we should be landing momentarily."

She noticed that he planned to put the craft down in the seemingly tiny parking lot. The area had not yet been secured by the local constabulary who were always called when a large force of GJ personnel was out on a mission.

There was definitely something going on inside the old building. Oddly shaded lights emanated from the windows and even from altitude with all the blare of the aircraft engines an odd thunder like rumble seemed to ripple through the air.

Like a well oiled machine the three craft landed one after the other and the crash of many booted feet scrambled from each all heading to the large main door. Multiple armed personnel to either side of the entrance their backs pressed tightly against the wall, adrenaline pumped through their veins ready and willing to go, all they needed was the order. They were all dressed in the standard uniform. Upon each associates head was a heavy helmet complete with clear plastic visor done up via a strap under the chin. A weighty dark blue jumpsuit sprayed with fire retardant covered each body and all were fastened fully to the neck. Overtop covering the chest was a vest designed to reduce the risk of damage or death due to projectile weapons or any other fast moving object. Around well muscled wastes was a belt with multiple pockets containing weapons and ammunition that might be needed if things went horribly wrong. Knees were covered with velcroed padding and boots were a heavy solid number with strong tough leather and even more extreme rubber soles. With a myriad of weapons both lethal and non; those in the very front held an ancient Roman designed style of shield; regardless all were dressed for the extreme.

When she gave the word one member grasped hold of the door and with all his might forced the gate fully open. With a whoosh of air the main team entered, hunched over slightly the shield men in front protecting the weapons carriers in the rear, all were huddled in a tight clump looking like a porcupine with its vicious spikes sprung out in all directions. Abruptly halting several meters into the room they waited to ascertain the situation, letting the boss catch up after their initial hurried movement.

All the man made illumination was extinguished the only radiance came from the massive creation wafting in the center of the room. It was a dull wine shade light barely enough for the eyes to become accustomed too, but the mere presence of the thing seemed to cause everyone to gaze upon its massive form.

Its back was turned and Kim Possible's sidekick was floating painfully within its grasp; playing the boy like a marionette. No strings were visible but every movement of the fingers upon one hand caused the lad to dance in a macabre fashion. Occasionally a brilliant blue would flash from the youth and the monstrosity would jerk back slightly, but it was only for a moment then the torment would begin again.

Slowly it turned as if realizing a new set of intruders had invaded its territory. Its face was awash in cruelty and its smile was not aimed to bring joy to those around. "Ah more little mice to play with." A voice that was no more than a whisper boomed maliciously in human ears causing all those in the surrounding to wince with pain. "Don't worry little monkey man I'll be get back to you in a moment." The boy dropped straight down crashing his flank harshly into piece of machinery and with a groan disappeared from sight.

Long spear like fingers pointed menacingly in the direction of the knot of people, the face grew spiteful as it prepared a first attack. Energy seemed to crackle between those extended digits with the blue sparks slowly flowing towards her men.

"MOVE!" she screamed and everything seemed to happen at once.

The squad broke apart, scattering in all directions. Each person taking a different vantage point, small weapons began to crackle with life. Off to her left a man dropped to one knee, a large bazooka like weapon aimed towards the monstrosities head, with a slight kick and the noise of escaping air a large weighted net sprang forth opening wide. Like it was supposed to the web caught its intended target snaring the creature within its grasp. At least its head and shoulders were draped inside the lattice; the rest of the beast remained free. It seemed unconcerned and in an instant the netting passed clean on through its body to land in a heap upon the cold concrete floor.

Large solid rubber bullets bounced off the things hide spilling out in all directions. Two small prongs rocketed forwards landing solidly in an exposed flank, the director knew several thousand volts of energy were flowing down the thin wires into the fiend's body. Instead the man who launched the attack screamed in agony before crumpling to the floor.

Things were not going as planed, in every scenario they'd ever run things had never lasted this long, nor gone so badly. No major villain had lasted as long with so much fire power directed against them. The only thing that had caused it to flinch was the sonic canon, but the ogre had recovered quickly enough and put the canon and operator out of commission. Even the local police had arrived seconds ago and their weapons were proving equally as useless. Upon her own person there was not much left was left with the exception of her physical training, she'd seen enough already to know that anyone who attacked in such a fashion ended a shivering wreck upon the floor.

"Sir where do you want us?" A small knot of personnel had arrived and where crouched nearby.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you bunch to remain by the craft." The director commented, bellowing over the racket blown up by the ensuing melee.

"Some blonde kid came running out yelling at us saying that you desperately needed out help." The unit commander replied.

She did indeed need the help but this batch most likely would far no better than the last. "One of you go back and keep an eye on things outside." One individual rushed out in a crouch. "The rest of you I want you to fire everything you've got at that thing all at once. May be that will slow it down some."

Together the group scurried about; the two with shields in front three others behind weapons at the ready. All let go at once, the sonic disruptor in the center let loose, to the right rubber bullets erupted forth as fast as the pump action would allow, the third fired a laser device designed to dazzle and confuse the enemy. The two in front held the shields in one hand the others fired hand held personal weapons, she herself use her weapon of last resort, the taser in the wrist of her uniform to fire a bold of electricity into the creatures body.

With a sweep of an oversized hand the attacking group tumbled like a set of bowling pins scattering in all directions. The director lay heavily against one of the buildings machines, one of the heavier ones that as yet remained unmoved by the running battle. The remaining personnel she sent back to watch the vessels was now kneeling beside her holding her upright. Her body shuddered and the poor woman hacked up dust and debris, body aching with more than just age, an agony was flaring in her side but her lungs still worked well enough so she would live, at least for now.

"Sir." The aid practically yelled into her ear. "The boy took one of the craft, I don't know why."

The commander of Global Justice looked over at the young agent, she had recognized the blonde hair boy as the sidekick of Kim Possible and this didn't seem quite his style to take off like this. Possible was nowhere to be seen and it was highly doubtful that the one would leave without the other. "Was there a red hair girl with him?"

"No just the boy."

She tried to think, why would, Stoppable, yes that was his name. Why would he leave without his heroic girlfriend? But she could come up with no explanation.

The creature stood gloating in the center of the room. It revelled in the destruction and with a grin that spoke of a bemused evil enjoying the human suffering that surrounded it. Very few of its human attackers were standing, most were either unconscious or in a state of anxiety, nothing they had tried had worked and now they sat amongst the ruins of their labours.

Raising its fists to the heavens it let out a tremendous laugh that shook the building to its very foundations. "The world has changed, with but a limited pittance there is no magic anymore, nothing that can stop me!" Its gruesome head turned towards the Director who he had seen commanding the canon fodder, pointing a terrifying finger directly at her like a missile. "Your pathetic little minions are no match for me, nor your pathetic technology. This world will be…is MINE and you pitiable little apes will be mine to command."

Betty could feel the resentment grow as the room seemed to develop an electrical charge as the creature got worked up. Occasionally someone would fire a volley at it but the thing ignored whatever was thrown in its direction preferring to concentrate on its rant.

"With the talisman firmly in my…possession?" the thing seemed to stop mid- tirade with a confused expression replacing the hateful one it had just possessed. It looked about the room as it trying to locate something, then it let out an ear splitting screech. "That rotten little Monkey Boy!" Fists raised to the ceiling it bellowed out the name, face contorted in a frenzy. "You will suffer mightily for this transgression!"

The last thing Betty remembered was the immense wave of energy that threw her violently backwards out the rear wall to land in a crumple heap in the parking lot outside. She never saw the creature as it crashed through the roof sending it crashing to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 4**

**Hear and now**

The director looked out through her one good eye at the destruction caused when that thing erupted through the roof and raced off to who knows points unknown. Her normally burly frame seemed tire and weak with age; she was in exceptional shape for somebody her age and exercised to quite some extent each day. But when she had, had her backside handed so decisively to her that she hurt in both body and sole. Sitting on the back ledge of the ambulance, her feet resting on the bumper, spine bent, slumped over her hands dangling in the air as her forearms leaned against her knees. Letting out a long winded sigh she waited.

Beside a nervous sweet had broken out upon the brow of Kim Possible, she had patiently listened to the entire story not clearly understanding. "So Ron took one of your craft?" she questioned, she could not perceive why he had taken the devise either. Honestly she was kind of surprised that he had paid enough attention as to how the aircraft worked in order to get it to perform properly.

"I was hoping you could enlighten me as to his actions?" the doctor remained staring aimlessly in the direction of the carnage. Local police had cordoned off the area with long streamers of yellow caution tape. The stuff floated vigorously on the breeze as its sagging length was attached to almost everything in site. People drifted about, forensics stood off to once side, engineers from the city wondered about trying to figure the best way of dealing with the disaster. The rescue crews still worked trying to find her few remaining personnel still missing and to that affect a single canine scurried around in what seemed to be a random manner sniffing into every nook and cranny. Most of her own people had either been removed by ambulance or those less wounded waited to be taken away. The nearest hospital had been highly taxed and her people were being rerouted to others within easy distance.

With the reinforcements that had arrived shortly after the monstrosities departure there was more Global Justice operatives here than at any time in its short history and it had been all for not. Even the heavy weapons designed to take out the supers had proven useless. She hoped someone had the good sense to record the actions so her scientific think tank could work on something in case they met something similar.

Kim's anxiety was increasing "So where's the craft?"

"We don't know. The track on both the shuttle and the creature is gone."

Kim's heart leapt into her throat, practically tearing apart the fabric of her pants pocket she frantically removed tore out the kimmunicator and pounded on the call switch. "Wade!" she screeched into the device "we can't find Ron."

"Ok give me a minute." He began "I'm glad to see you're alright, your vital signs were off the scale a little while back there." The youth began pounding away on his keyboard beginning the process of tracking down the wayward sidekick. After several seconds that seemed to the distraught girl to keep going for an eternity the boy leaned back into his chair rubbing his chin for a moment and with a perplexed looked answered. "I can't pick up anything off his cell phone."

"Try his microchip!" she beseeched.

"You had your boyfriend micro-chipped?" the director asked with more than a little concern.

Biting upon her lip Kim and letting out a wine she ignored the comment but watched helpless as the communications officer of Team Possible began striking the keys once more. But like before Wade leaned back shaking his head. "I get nothing on that either. Even checking back the last known location was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean and then it just vanishes. I gotta worn you there's a lot of electromagnetic disturbance in the area it could be throwing off the signal."

Kim was stunned; as if a large bus had come out of nowhere and struck her full on. Her body circled several times before she regained some composure, only by gripping the sides of the gurney prevented her from crumbling. "Kim do you want me to continue searching?" To numb to reply she just nodded dumbly before thumbing off the device and letting her hand drop. The Kimmunicator slipping from her grasp only to land unceremoniously on the crumpled sheets of the bed in which she sat. With eyes as wide as saucers and her jaw hanging slack Kim looked over to where the director of Global Justice sat.

The older woman sat looking with an impassionate gaze at the youthful girl; close at hand a tall willowy man decked out in a similar blue uniform had joined her and seemed to be waiting for something. He waited patently for several moments before the Doctor turned towards him "You have something?" she inquired.

"Yes ma'am" stepping forward be began his report. "As you already know the track on out shuttle was lost several hours ago. A search group has arrived in the area and has given the area a quick once over." He began crisply. "There's a considerable amount of volcanic activity which is hampering visual and playing havoc with the sensors and I don't even want to mention what will happen if the ash gets sucked into the engines."

"A parachute was discovered floating in the water and it seems most likely that it's from our missing craft, although there is no sign of the craft or wreckage has been spotted." He inhaled taking a deep breath before proceeding once again. "With the position of the chute and the ruff conditions of the sea it is unlikely that person or persons could swim to any near by island. There is no sign of a life raft or emergency coloured marker die any where near the chute. Also the waters are known for there heavy traffic in hostile fish." His statement concluded with the cold words "The pilot will continue as long as his fuel holds."

With a simple nod she dismissed him, not looking as he turned crisply and headed back to the communications truck. With one good eye she looked at Kim "So what are you going to do now?"

Kim had no reply, she remained seated and even if she could have stood up her legs had turned to jelly and would have failed.

Xxxxx

Mrs. Possible was sitting quietly upon a large brown sofa in the front room of her spacious and comfortable home. She'd been sitting looking at a magazine on the hefty brown sofa. Near by sat her husband in his favourite chair, feet up on the ottoman, reading lamp off to one side shining brightly onto the evening paper that presently covered his face and almost the complete upper half of his body.

She was a striking woman in her mid forties, her bright red her showed no hint of grey regardless of how much stress her job and family put her through. One of her beautiful long legs was gracefully crossed over the other with the publication resting in the valley created in between them. Her long thin willowy frame was decked out in her favourite purple dress suit although at this point in the day several of the buttons had been loosed on the blouse to make things a little more comfortable. To finish off the ensemble of a professional woman a pair of expensive designer heals, her one great weakness was a love of a striking pair of shoes the taller and more dazzling the better.

She glanced up from her publication as the front door opened and slowly shut, the sound of tired feet scrapped against the carpeted floor. Up the stairs they went dragging and thudding over each piece of wood. Mrs Possible had already guessed to whom those feet belonged but something didn't seem right about the way they moved, she didn't know what but something was off. Flipping her periodical over so it rested with the spine facing up so as to not lose her page Dr. Possible fallowed the feet up the stairs.

Of course they led to her daughter's room; carefully she crept up the rungs to the loft. The room was dark, illuminated only by the moon. The light cascaded over a lone figure lying upon the single bed situated near the far side of the room, close by the massive windows that ran down the length. The girl, obviously her daughter was on her side in an almost fettle position with knees tucked up to her chest and arms wrapped tightly about her cuddle buddy. It was the eyes that were most frightening they were as large as diner plates, red and swollen almost shock like in appearance.

Sitting down the elder Possible woman gently rested her hand upon her daughter leaning over to ask "What's wrong Kimmy?"

"They can't find Ron." The words were blurted out quickly.

"What do you mean they can't find Ron?" Concern crept into her voice.

"Something went wrong, he took a Global Justice craft and now they can't find it or him." The poor girl whimpered.

Absently several fingers crept up and gracefully touched her lips. If something happened to Ron that would absolutely crush her little girl; the pair had rarely ever been apart for long and never really out of arms length since they began openly dating. "Are you sure, what happened?"

"I don't know; they can't find him." She lay huddled in her little ball unmoving. Filth covered her entire body from top to bottom and the poor girl stank of fear and depression. Even the tiny naked mole rat sat heavily upon an open spot in the center of the bed and staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

Delicately placing her hand upon the hip of her young daughter Mrs. Possible tried to comfort the girl, but not quite knowing what to say. It was hard, she had never lost anybody close to her and the though of losing her beloved husband was a worrisome consideration. The adult pair had made wills as was proper with a family but had always assumed that the final check out would be many years away. But one thing she knew it was going to be very difficult for the Possible family to adjust to the lost of one that had been so close to them for so long.

xxxxx

It had been quite some time since his wife had left for the upper stories of their house and Mr. Possible had quite happily gone back to deciphering his evening paper. Yesterday hadn't been that busy so the paper was somewhat small and it wasn't long before the paper was almost complete; the majority of which lay in a neatly piled heap on the floor beside his chair. With his feet comfortably in a raised position he listened to the unmistakable sound of expensive heals slowly creeping down the main stairs.

His wife seemed a little distracted as she slumped down on the couch; her eyes were slightly glazed as she stared into the nothingness that seemed to be straight ahead of her. "Everything alright?" he questioned.

"I think something happened to Ron." She blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Kimmy just keeps repeating they can't find Ron." She was looking directly at her husband now.

"Who can't find Ron?"

"I don't know she's just huddled on her bed repeating they can't find Ron."

The conversation died; both left to their own thoughts about how they would handle what would transpire over the next while.

Xxxxx

The weekend had been particularly harsh. Kim had barely left her room for more than a few moments and never said much of anything to anybody that came up to keep her company or ask questions of her. None of the food that had been brought up for her had been touched, remaining positioned in the exact spot where it had been carefully deposited.

It was the same pose whenever any family member entered the loft, curled up in the center of the bed, Cuddle Buddy firmly tucked in her arms with her blood shot eyes staring blankly at the far wall.

On the Monday morning at her regular time she emerged still looking as if Electronic had fired a million volts through her body. Not really thinking Kim sauntered down the stairs and made her way out the door and towards school.

She had almost made it out the front entrance when she was violently grabbed and hauled back inside. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" her stern mother's voice called out. Mrs. Possible had grasped hold of her daughter's shirt preventing her from proceeding any farther.

In a weak voice Kim replied "School."

"You haven't eaten yet and I do hope you at least bathed!"

With a slight shrug "Not hungry." In the same monotone uncaring voice as before.

Glaring down at her offspring Mrs. Possible pulled the girl into the kitchen, depositing her down at the table and thrust a bowl of cereal before her. Kim glanced down and with a sigh began spooning the food into her mouth. It was nothing more than a machine like shovel moving at the same speed pulling up the dirt and shifting off to one side in simple fluid motion, never wavering and not really noticing what was there.

Below the naked mole rat sat like a pink lump, or a very large pepper shaker, he hardly moved. Barely would he glance upwards as bits of cereal fell from above, the tiny O would almost have to hit him in the head and remain within reach before he would stretch down and absently take small nibbles from the flavourless piece of puffed rice.

The spoon clattered down when the girl had finished. But before heading out the door Kim popped a large horrid tasting, yellowy coloured multi-vitamin into her mouth and washed it down with a large swallow of juice before finally scooping up Rufus and heading out the door to school.

Xxxxx

The day was not quite like any other, at least to one poor young girl. With blood shot eyes she began the first class of the day, taking her seat in the very front row just off from the center of the room, near to the door. Her books had been dropped upon the top of the fake wooden desk but as yet remained unopened as did the pencil case crumpled upon the top. Fingers were entwined, nesting upon her lap, her head was slightly downcast and her eyes stared forward from a drooping face focusing on nothing in particular. She neither noticed other students noisily enter and take their seats nor the teacher as he stormed in.

He was a large burly man with close cropped hair cut in a very military style. Like his hair his clothing was very military like with much of the garments done in a deep brown. The slacks being a light brown kaki shade while the suit jacket was a dark brown resembling mud with a single button fastened in the middle.

"Morning class." He said in his gruff voice his eyes roaming about the room looking for any irregularities. Finding an empty desk directly in front of him he enquired as to the were bout's of the missing occupant. "Possible where's Stoppable?" his voice boomed

"Gone." She said in a soft monotone voice, not even bothering to look up.

The teacher jerked his head back in surprise, as if not expecting that answer. "Gone? Gone where?" his loud voice inquired.

"Nobody knows." The poor tiny girl mumbled almost unheard by those in the back.

"Gone." The formidable teacher muttered under his breath scratching his chin absent minded. A slight smile cracked his lips as his mind raced back over all the fun filled times he's been forced to endure with the young man and now he was apparently gone. Turning his back to the class he made himself busy readying the class for a pop quiz.

Kim had seen the smile creep over the man's face and hatred filled her heart, she'd known the turbulent past of her lover and Mr. Barkken but never figured the man would be joyous over the loss of Ron Stoppable. Daggers lanced from her eyes into the gentleman's back and a quiet snarl form at the base of her throat. If she could have gotten away with it she would of struck him down and been content with it.

Xxxxx

Head down a dejected Kim Possible slowly ambled down the bland corridors of Middle High School. She never bothered looking to either side of the passage way as large message boards filled with all sorts of useless information tantalized other students as to the latest goings on in their educational community. Off white lockers were just a blur along with all the people utilizing those cubicles. The commotion of multitudes of students rushing out from one class to another made note of her presence but manoeuvred around her not bothering to do anything more than acknowledge her were-a-bouts.

Her own locker was on the upper tier of a set of twenty located on a wall near the entrance to school. It looked like any other cabinet that decorated the establishment, on the outside at least. Shoe horned inside with barely enough room for her books was a computer complete with monitor and printer. Several wires curled out the top and acted like a receiver for electronic signals broadcast from space that allowed her to obtain intelligence information from a myriad of sources. Normally this was her main location where she would catch cries of distress posted to her web site, but today the screen was a vacant black. That was good she thought to herself, she really didn't have it in her to go out and help anybody anymore the price was just too high.

"Kim!" a loud piercing cry came from off to her left causing poor distracted Kim to almost jump out of her skin.

Racing up towards her with long strides was her best girl friend Monique. She was a striking coloured girl with long wavy black hair pulled tightly across her head and held with a pin at the base of her skull, the remainder sprung out like a great dark flower and tumbled down to the base of her spine. Today she wore a simple short sleeved red dress with a collar and several buttons, fastened, down from the neck. Short ankle boots were black as was the think belt synched tight about her waist.

Grasping Kim about the shoulders she twisted the girl around so that they were face to face. "What's this I heard about Ron being gone?" her voice was full of concern.

Eyes slightly downcast and threatening to water Kim gave a limp shrug. "Something happened and nobody can find him."

"How can they not find him? What happened? Where'd he go?" the words came out of the coloured girls mouth so fast the sentences seemed to merge into one long fractured string.

For the majority Kim just mumbled through the story. "…then all they could find was the parachute, no sigh of him or the monster or anything. Dr. Director thinks they kill each other. Wade can't even find him." She finished, ending with a sniffle and rubbing one her swollen eyes with the heal of her palm.

The other girl looked horrified and quickly pulled Kim in for a hug. The embrace caused the poor red hair lass to be bent slightly out of shape, crushed in the squeeze. "What are you going to do?" the words were muffled as the girl's heads burrowed into each others shoulders.

"I don't know? I just don't know?"

For the first time in her short life Kim felt so all alone, there were others here who would help and support her but she still felt naked and abandoned without Ron at her side. Even the hug she was receiving didn't feel right, the flesh wasn't in the placed right; her body didn't snuggle in properly. Nothing felt as comfortable as it should have.

Xxxxx

At this point in time there wasn't much happening. The gym which normally at this time of day was filled with the sounds of shouting and tumbling cheerleaders was silent. It's wasn't that the entire squad hadn't shown up, it was just that none seemed in the mood to show any spirit.

Kim had figured that since she was the head cheerleader she should at least make an appearance at one of the practices. Irregardless of the fact that the week had almost run itself out and it should also be mentioned the actuality that she was not really wasn't in a cheering mood. Word had traveled swiftly through out the school and by now everybody knew of Ron's disappearance and those who were familiar with him were lamenting his departure other's not so much.

Kim sat upon the very edge of a section of pulled out bleachers pom pomes crumpled at her feet. Her cheer uniform of purple and white seemed to lack any vitality and just hung off her small fragile body. Normally her green eyes would radiate with excitement as she led her squad through their routines but neither she nor the squad had felt like doing anything and now that the week had progressed nothing had changed.

All the girls, her friends, had wrapped themselves about her hugging tightly and saying they were sorry at the loss of her lover. Tara, the girl with the wavy blonde hair who at one point had a crush on Ron and most likely still did, burst into tears and practically crushed Kim in her arms.

The only one who didn't seem the slightest bit down with the whole thing was "Well Kim you seem a little down today." Bonnie. The Brunette girl was Kim's rival in many categories most notably in the cheer squad. She was, Kim hated to admit an attractive girl with skin that had a natural tan and eyes of greeny blue. The only problem with the lovely package was she was self centered and mean. "Is it because you're missing that loser of yours?" The smile on her face was friendly but the tone was vindictive. "The way I see it this could be a golden opportunity for you."

Bonnie waved her hand in the air in and turned away from a glaring Kim Possible "Now that loser boy is out of the picture you can finally find somebody a little more suitable to go out with." There was a quite titter to her voice as she made to continue.

Stopping her monologue short as a heavy crash sounded off behind her. Turning back confused she noted a large pile of twitching girls tumbling around on the ground. "Run Bonnie!" someone screamed out.

Staring down at the apparent carnage she noted that a red face Kim Possible was at the bottom of the mass her look was that of a wild rabid beast. The other girls; that being every other member of the troop and that was not a small number; had piled on top forcing the incensed creature to the ground. "Will you move!" the voice beseeched once more.

Stunned Bonnie stumbled back a tiny bit as her jaw dropped almost striking her chest. Suddenly the whole mound of flesh seemed to lift off the blue fall mat and lurch forward. A long claw whipped out lashing at the bare flesh upon her leg, she felt the talons strike home marring the tissue on her shins. Again the arms stuck forth but this time the fearful brunette let forth a screech before launching into a mad dash towards the nearest exit.

Xxxxx

Stumbling in the front door with barely a sound Kim dragged her way up the stairs to her bedroom at the very top of the house. The space was very much the same as it had been yesterday. Her deep red comforter on the bed still showed the wrinkles from were she had past out late in the evening and her beloved Pandaroo lay upon her side in close proximity to a pair of pillows. The clothing hung neatly in the closet on the far side of the room had not been disturbed. The windows had not been opened nor had her computer been turned on. Everything except the bed and what lay around that section of the room now held a visible layer of dust.

A large blue bean bag chair near the head of the stairs received the bulk of the books carried home from school; she didn't feel much like doing homework or anything else for that matter and hadn't for quiet some time now.

She did not bother getting undress but just crawled upon the bed once more, much the same way she had done yesterday after completing yet another awful day. Kim did not really care what day it was, they all seemed the same. All were filled with emptiness and disparity at the loss, no one else seemed to care except for her and she hated them all for not feeling the same pain.

She could feel Rufus crawl out from the cargo pocket at her hip. Right now he felt like her only friend. The only one who would suffer along with her. He inched his way down her pants, sliding onto the bed and snuggled into the warmth radiated by her body as she lay folded into a fetal ball, the pair would just stair off into the distance alone in their thoughts until they pasted out from exhaustion.

Xxxxx

It was a horrible, miserable rotten day. The sky was a brilliant blue as a dazzling sun shone through what few white puffy clouds drifted along on the slight breeze. It was fairly warm for this time of year and those near by had chosen to forego the heavier winter style jackets. But one person, Kim hated the whole thing.

Very few people had gathered near the outside recess at the back of the synagogue. All were dressed in their best attire, the men in suits and the women in finer outfits. None seemed to be in a cheery mood as they had come to say final respects to one Ron Stoppable. More than enough time had passed since his disappearance to have him considered deceased. Although Kim hated the thought she had to admit defeat and accept that Ron would only be a part of her life in memory only. Wade had scanned for his microchip, cell phone and anything else he could think of, but with so much interference coming from an active volcano there was no way he could discover a signal. Global Justice had flown over the area and found nothing save the large brightly coloured bit of silk drifting upon the surface of the water. The seat and everything else was gone, presumably beneath the waves. Kim had even called in a favour and gotten the pilot to fly as close to the island as possible, but with the smoke and ash still filling the air they couldn't risk getting too close. They had circled the area until the fuel gage had warned them to head for home.

Kim could feel her father's strong arm holding her tightly against his body. Her legs had gone a little wobbly when the ceremony had begun and she seemed to need someone else's strength to support her. The poor girl look awful, although she had done her best to look as presentable as possible it didn't seemed to help. Eyes puffy and red with large dark bags hanging below, she'd slept but not got any rest since the faithful evening. Her cheeks had a hallow in dent look and with the exception of the make up no longer had a rosy appearance. She had no black morning dress but had taken her best dark blue garment out of the closet and with matching blue heals figured she looked fine for a funeral. The dress no longer seemed to fit properly and hung off her bony frame. Cupped in her hand was the tiny Rufus decked out in his best dark tie blue even he looked tired and worn out from the experience.

Looking about the outside garden like atrium she could observation Rabi Katts speaking softy about something or other, presumably the deceased, she wasn't listening. Huddled in one area was a small portion of the Stoppable family, with the exception of Hana all looked dejected. Kim's close family was beside her as was what pitiful few friends Ron had. Monique had been holding her hand throughout most of the morning, Felix was off the one side so as to avoid the bulky wheel chair from striking others and finally Wade wearing the same dark suit in which he had been busted for impersonating a president.

A small brass plaque had been taped to the wall with Ron's name and dates of birth and death stamped into it. Later on it would be removed and bolted in place. His name was one of many parishioners that had once gone to this place of worship and were no longer among the living.

It seemed like a nice place for a locale of final rest. A small brick path meandered about the small park. Neatly trimmed grass sprawled about the small area; low bushes grew along the edge of the walls and the lone tree held several small bird feeders to attract creatures that would bring a sweet song. She had seen two small wooden benches near the pathway for those who wished to relax and contemplate philosophically or for others to remember someone's name stamped to the wall.

This would be the only resting spot for her lover, his body lay upon the ocean floor somewhere and so with nothing to bury he would have no grave to mark where he lay. Just a bit of brass nailed to a brick wall. She reminded herself that she must visit as often as possible.

Suddenly her father squeezed her shoulder and slowly began to turn her about as if to leave. Shaking her head slightly Kim realized that the observance was completed and those in attendance had begun to leave the vestibule. Inside one of several halls was a reception where those few in attendance could chat quietly amongst themselves, hopefully about the tragedy of her loss. Snacks were available as well as drink for those who wished to partake but she hadn't been hungry in some time so would just remain seated in a corner someplace out of the way, occasionally somebody would chat to her, say how sorry they were at the loss of her chosen mate and slowly wonder on. Occasionally one would have tears in their eyes but mostly they look disheartened about the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 5**

** Hear and now**.

School books of every size, shape and description lay haphazardly scattered about the bed; the bright red comforter could barely be seen underneath the great mass. Above that were strewn the pens, pencils and other necessities needed for the completion of said homework which had accompanied those many tombs. All that was missing was the person to whom the work had been assigned.

The barer of the coursework had no desire to complete any of the assignments and was instead sitting before her computer watching dreamily as the picture filtered past. Kim Possible sat as far forward on her chair as she could possibly go without falling off. Her cheek crushed up against her one hand and occasionally she would let out a sigh as the images flashed by one by one. It was an old file originally compiled as a Christmas present, but as time went by it grew as more and more pictures were added, the vast majority since she and Ron had become a couple, officially. Now all the imagery that flashed before her eyes were just memories.

Occasionally a smile would crack her stony face as a recollection flashed through her memories. Some were of Ron doing something dumb and off camera her getting mad, looking back she thought to herself again she really should have hugged him more, kissed him more and in general loved him more. You never knew how much time you had upon this earth together and now for her it was all gone.

Lurching harshly as a sudden familiar noise tore through the silence of her bedroom. Again the beep bep be deep echoed in her ears and Kim scrambled across the room to where her backpack lay in a heap near the edge of her bed. Clambering through the remaining debris to the depths of the rucksack was a small blue communications device. Pulling it out the young woman down to her knees, the kimmunicator cradled in her open palms, hands resting lazily upon her legs.

Thumbing the device on Kim muttered in a very tired tone "Hey Wade what's up?"

The youth emerging from the blackened screen responded quickly "Got a mission for you, should be real easy."

"No Wade I'm not doing this anymore." Kim responded quickly, her voice was fatigued as only a person in a state of extreme exhaustion could be.

"Oh come on you can't let this one loss get you down, the world is counting on you, and you can't back down now."

"Wade I've lost to much, I can't go on anymore."

"What if you're worried about not having a side kick?" he quickly cut in looking at his computer screen. "I've already begun interviewing candidates for the job; some guy from Norway seems promising."

"Wade Stop It!" he hollered into her machine. "I'm not going on any more missions, I just can't do this anymore." The edges of her eyes had begun to water.

Wade rolled his eyes "Good Grief Kim quite being so self centered, there's some Australian pilot out there who needs your help. It's like a bicycle, you fall off once then you get back on and start over. It's not like Ron didn't figure this line of work wouldn't end up killing him in the long run." The boy was jabbing his finger at her through his end of the connection. "Now you haven't any choice the ride should be there any moment so get up off your backside, get dressed and make sure your equipment is ready." With that he severed the connection leaving the display black.

Kim's teeth clenched in rage, how dare that little cave dwelling troglodyte tell her things like that. The little twerp never left his parents basement, how would he know what its like to loose something precious. With an appalling shriek Kim hurled the small blue device as hard as she could. It rebounded off the near by glass before bouncing several times upon the floor and came to rest not far from where she sat. Neither it nor the window showed any indication of her violent actions.

Xxxxx

It had been a long quite ride, first from one side of the continent to the other, then over the vast emptiness of the Pacific Ocean. Kim stared quietly out the window for the vast majority of the trip, occasionally answering questions asked directly to her but for the most part she just sat gazing out at the endless blue of the ocean. In her lap Rufus lay quietly letting his new pet scratch his back. With the lack of missions over the past extended period her fingernails had begun to grow longer making the attention ever so much more enjoyable.

Hours ago she and the naked mole rat had boarded the aircraft at Middleton's small airport, since then the modern private jet had made incredible time and as yet not needed to stop for fuel or any other reason. On the opposite side of a small door the pilot and crew sat packed tightly in the cramped cockpit ensuring the plane made it to the proper quadrant of the planet safe and sound. Kim herself sat by her lonesome, which was just fine, engulfed in a large brown leather seat. In the back was a spacious fully equipped bathroom. Before and off to one side of the small cylindrical flying tube was a bar with which one could make any number of combinations of drinks capable of dulling any pain. It had stared and the oddly shaped bottles there multi coloured liquids tempting Kim for many minutes but in the end she had instead taken just a fizzy soda and several packets of salty snacks. In the main cabin was a row of swivel easy chairs heading down each side of the length, all of which had a tremendous view of the nothingness that usually resided at forty thousand feet. For the majority of the trip Kim had sat in an almost trance like state, her mind empty of all thought. She had left her work at home and really had no desire to start let alone finish, it all just seemed like such a waste now.

"Five minutes until were over the drop zone." The teen hero was jolted out her trance at the sound of the pilot's voice. The aircraft would drop to a reasonable altitude and slowed to almost a stalling speed while she hurled herself out into the atmosphere, beginning her tumble towards the unknown island to rescue some daft Aussie pilot.

With a sigh she griped the arms of the chair slowly rose to a standing position. Methodically Kim grasped the parachute and began the process of fastening the harnesses about her middle and finally the pair that crossed between her legs. Pulling the nylon taunt so she would not get any unexpected and painful jerks when the cord was yanked and the shoot became fully deployed. Strapping the helmet in place was next in the line of essential tasks with yellow tinted goggles to protect her eyes, lastly placing the naked mole rat in a hip pocket. Another great pull of oxygen and our teen hero wrenched on the lever holding the door in place, with a unnatural whoosh the portal opened dousing her face and body with air drawn inward by the speeding jet.

Kim never waited for the signal; instead she hurled herself out the door and was immediately whipped violently about by the swiftly rushing air. This had not been unexpected and in moments she had spread arms and legs wide stabilizing her fall. Wind lashed through her long red hair, the loose clothing on her sleeves and pant legs flapped noisily as the folds caught in the breeze and tried to rip themselves from her body.

This was where she always felt truly alive within the exhilarating rush of freefall through empty space where she could truly do anything. Now as she tumbled through the warm Pacific air watching as the tiny island grew in size Kim realized how she could stop the horrific pain that wrenched her heart these past weeks. Barely suppressing a hysterical giggle Kim Possible spread her arms and legs wide, closed her eyes and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 6**

** Hear and now**

Kim felt more calm and relaxed as she plummeted through the atmosphere than at any time in the past several weeks; it was as if her body and sole had come to piece with all things. Within a few moments it would all be over, her worries and pain would be gone forever. Her family would undoubtedly be upset for a while but she hoped they would understand this was the way it had to be. It was so had for her to continue on like this.

Barely could she hear the wind as it whipped past her ears, the flap of her clothing as it caught the wind. Nor did she feel the single tear as it trickled out from the corner of her eye, filter down one soft pink cheek then get lost in the padding surrounding the outside of her goggles.

xxxx

Popping his head out from inside the relative safety of a hip pocket our friendly neighbourhood naked mole rat observed the world through his own helmet and goggles. He had gotten these from someplace but couldn't remember where; they were an old style aviator helmet made of leather with long dangly straps that hung down well past his chip and even beyond his bucked teeth. These two tiny thin tendrils where flapping well behind his head as the mass breeze caused by his dissent, caught and tried to whip them away. The spectacles were of large oval cut glass surrounded by leather with an elastic strap that held everything snug about his head. About the very edge of his yellow tinted lenses was a lining of fur, he wasn't worried about what type but it was very warm and quite comfortable against his naked skin.

The ground rushing up quickly was not something new, he had seen that many times in his ongoing life as a rodent hero, but the fact that his human partner seemed to make no effort in pulling the cord to open the shoot seemed more than a little disconcerting.

Braving the air stream Rufus left the safety of his sheltered pocket and began the long climb up to the rip cord. His little claws dug into the fabric of Kim's clothing, holding on for dear life worried that his almost insignificant weight would not be enough to keep him secure and that he would be hurled into oblivion. His only view other than the bright purple of his pet's mission shirt directly before his face was the fast approaching ground, but that was only if he twisted his head and looked down, something he tried to avoid normally.

Mechanically he moved one set of claws than the other edging his way forward. Over the heavy nylon belt that held the safety equipment secure to his human colleagues body. Up and over the arm straps on his way to where the large plastic handle lay, once pulled the silk would deploy and decrease their downward momentum. His movements seemed everlastingly but if he starched his goal just within claw reach. Since impact with the ground had not yet occurred he still had time, how much was an unknown factor he chose to ignore and continue on. Deep down in his little gut he knew this wasn't the time or place for things to end in a rather messy fashion, so saving both himself and human pet was not an option.

Grasping the handle in both upper claws he pulled with all the might of a naked rodent in not very muscular shape, he really should do more to keep his appearance up but that wouldn't help now. Feet braced he hauled with everything his little body had; doubled over backwards with head almost touching the chutes belt buckle. Stomping back with claws digging in he struggled to pull his frame rearward. Then suddenly things gave way and the poor creature was left with literally nothing to stand upon.

Holding onto the cable for dear life the hapless Rufus went from the frying pan into the fire. The handle onto which he had been holding gave way and with a quick jerk he was left with whole lot of slack. He plummeted downward and outward. The clamour flapping of silk drawing away from the pouch that it had been neatly folded in, the massive jerk as said fabric cause a quick deceleration. He was pummelled against his human's fist as the oversized red headed creature was jolted from her relaxed horizontal position into a tensed vertical one. Sailing down he promptly crashed face first into the buckle that he had been holding onto mere moments ago. Stunned pitiable Rufus now spun haplessly in circles, twisting first one way then the other, he felt as if the contents of his stomach would remove themselves from his innards but there was no way he was going to let go.

xxxxx

Kim was jolted out of her trance by the sudden flapping of silk as the shoot hastily emptied from her pack, then the bone jarring wrench as it opened wide rapidly slowing her decent. No she cried out. It was not supposed to happen this way: she was supposed to find relief, an end her pain. A quick glance down told her all she needed to know, clutching the tiny rodent to her chest "You weren't supposed to do that!" she wailed.

Letting out a heady sigh Kim resigned herself to getting on with the rescue mission, she didn't have to like it but she would find the pilot and figure out what to do with that him. Why did he even need rescuing, if Wade could locate him why couldn't the Australian air force find him? Later on she thought to herself when she returned to Middleton she'd sit down and have a long talk with Wade about the future.

Below the island gradually became larger until it completely filled her vision. On all sides it was surrounded by a vast expanse of brilliant Blue Ocean. Small waves showed up as wavy white lines rolled along randomly as they wove there way up to the atoll. Upon the horizon the sky and water merged gradually lightening in colour until it lost all tone, blurred out by the blinding Pacific sun. The only marring feature was the black dot on the horizon marking the belching of an active volcano.

Surrounding the outer ring was the long swirling golden sandy beach that ran from the waters edge until it was suddenly overwhelmed by thick green interior jungle. It was a olive almost verging on blue as the canopy appeared like one mass of living tissue with the branches of one tree merging and intertwining amongst another. Occasionally a small area would show a dark shadow where a once mighty tree had come crashing down tearing a path as it went. Where fresh light shone upon the murky floor new life would spring forth and after many, many moons another tree would take the old ones place closing the canopy over once again.

Kim braced herself as the blur of green quickly came into focus becoming a mass of long thick leafy plant life; crashing feet first into the dense area she felt small branches bend then shatter beneath her weight. The sound of leaves tearing as they caught in her clothing resounded in her ears, the whole time this was happening her vision amounted to nothing as those same bits foliage blotted out everything. It only lasted a second before Kim Possible came to an abrupt halted, pinned in the upper layers of plant life several meters about the forest floor.

Entangled in the midst of a multitude of thick branches it took several moments for our leading lady to begin the process of getting herself untangled and down from her lofty perch. Her body was battered and bruised, aching from the numerous strikes as she passed through the upper crust of the forest. The thought occurred to her that maybe a short sleeved shirt was not the best of ideas when parachuting into an unknown situation.

Finding some degree of comfort sitting upon a large thick chunk of wood in which Kim now perched herself in a rather old fashioned side saddle position. In a large pouch attached to her hip resided a cumbersome devise that for all intensive purposes looked like a hairdryer but was in fact a grapple gun. Inside the red and chrome casing inhabited a long length of cable which would play out until the claw, fired out via a heavy explosive charge, caught on something solid.

With one eye closed Kim took careful aim at a tree several meters away. There was a good solid kick, a noisy bang and the metal cable whirled as it played out. The three pronged clasp whistled through the air until with a solid thunk ploughed into the wooden exterior of a nearby tree. Using her thumb to flick a switch on the side of the contraption she pulled upon the trigger and slipped of the edge of the branch plummeting to the ground below. A sudden jerk as everything became taunt and she was swinging through the air like the girl on the flying trapeze twisting through the air as the wire became taught. With another flick of the toggle to a new position and the line slowly lowered her to the safety to the ground.

One jungle was pretty much like any other. A large canopy of leaves blotted out most of the sun and kept the air from moving, so down in the depths it was incredibly muggy and almost immediately a sweat began for form upon her brow. Normally Kim would have pulled her hair up into a pony tail making it just slightly cooler on the back of her neck but right now she didn't care. Pulling out the Kimmunicator she began poking at the buttons, scrolling through the menus, trying to pinpoint the right scan for locating large life forms, if she'd chosen the wrong one she'd be here all day looking at small birds and other useless items.

The little blue devise began to chime away pointing in the direction she needed to go. Dead leaves crunched underfoot as she slowly made her way towards the edge of the greenery, pushing aside sundry branches, carelessly letting them snap back as she passed by, after all nobody was behind her to worry about injuring. There was no path and she forged her way forward, the heavier bows she would either step over or duck underneath. Having removed the clock feature she had no idea on the length of time necessary to reach her final objective, but what did it really didn't matter.

Her hair was now caked with sweat; several tendrils of her red locks had plastered themselves to her face forcing Kim to brush them aside with one gloved hand. A dark smear of grime, dark against her pale skin was left behind by the action. Below the dark purple shirt showed signs of heavy wear with sweet stains soaking through below her arms and a large thick strip down the length of her back. The black pants were a disaster; up to the knee was marred brown with wet sticky muck picked up from her trek. At the base were the remains of her boots, thick layers of mud and other leaf debris coated the low cut hiking boot. Water and other liquids had flowed over the foot ware turning the socks slick; slime had worked its way down until moisture oozed between her toes. Under normal circumstances Kim would desire a long hot shower, but she'd long since given up caring about simple pleasures like that.

With the clatter of falling branches Kim crashed into a small clearing that was obviously man made. It had a good view of the beach ahead, but was well covered by foliage to keep out any storm that crossed the island. The undergrowth had been pressed down by the repeated footsteps of the pilot as he wandered about. A simple badly constructed lean to had been erected using thin bits of old wood somehow lashed together with old vines. In an attempt at giving the occupant some sort of shelter, drooping overtop many long heavy leaves made what might classify as a roof. Coals burned from a small fire pit and surrounding that was a circle of rocks meant to keep the embers contained so as not to spread and burn the camp and the besieging forest to the ground.

Scattered about in an almost haphazard manner was the bloke's personal articles. The lining on the helmet had been ripped out and now was filled with a liquid Kim could only assume was drinking water. Bits and pieces of heavily worn clothing was spread out under the living structure, presumably trying to make the ground a little less uncomfortable for sleeping. A belt with multiple pockets had been carelessly tossed aside; all the little fastenings had been opened and emptied. Near what was obviously the head of the man's bed was a small picture of what was obviously the pilot's woman. Kim sneered at the thought of what was most likely some daft blonde who would fawn over this obviously lousy pilot.

Picking up the tiny fragile image, it was no bigger than a picture designed to be placed in the small compartment in the pocket of a wallet. It was an awful print, almost as bad as those taken in her school. In the reflection a red headed girl stared back at her with a big goofy grin, the deep green eyes showed nothing but affection for the one who had taken the portrait. The girl had a round face, large eyes and a thin set of lips with a pert little nose protruding out front. What could be seen of her upper body was an aqua shirt with a thin black chocker. Flipping the print over, upon the back of the crinkled portrait the girl had scrawled her name with a bright red pen; a big heart was circled over top the 'I'. Sitting back on her haunches Kim wondered how the man would have gotten this image.

Her heart skipped an extra beat as she leapt through the last few feet of foliage. The coarse leaves tore at her clothing and flesh leaving long red slash marks upon her pale skin. Stumbling she landed on her hands and knees in the coarse sand of the beach Kim squinted in the dazzling sunlight trying to distinguish everything she could. Rufus had tumbled to the ground in her urgent exit and was left behind with her sudden haste.

With racing heart the teen hero staggered to her feet, falling over almost immediately as the abrasive sand shifted beneath her feet. Gracelessly racing down the beach, her feet sliding back with every step. Gasping in warm tropical air she raced head long towards a lone figure standing waste deep in the surf.

He wasn't a large man but from a distance seemed to be well build. He was more than a little gaunt in frame; even from way down the beach the outline of his ribs could plainly be seen. His hair was bleached almost white and the skin upon his body was bronzed with a golden tan. Small waves washed over his waste occasionally showing an oddly shaded set of boxers. In his hands was a long sharpened stick. Upon his face was a perplexed look of confusion as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kim's pace quickened as she hit the waters edge, the yellow free flowing sand gave way to a dense dark brown material allowing easier movement. Her pace was frantic as she neared the young man's position.

The cool blue lagoon waters crashed about her knees as Kim drove straight in. Spray coated her face and soaked her clothing but still she pressed on. The figure before her dropped his spear in the surf and opened his arms wide; Kim practically leapt forward enfolding herself against him.

Several heart beats past before our teen hero step back staring with wild eyes at him before letting out a banshee like shriek, her hands slapping fiercely at his chest. Several more cries caused her voice to crack before she crumpled to her knees before the man. Wrapping her arms tightly about his waist; her tears continued streaming uncontrollably down the sides of her deeply reddened cheeks and merging with the ocean water that flowed over her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 7**

** Hear and now**

A lone pair of figures lay quietly upon the lonesome beach well away from the flowing surf. Coarse sand no longer burned their naked bodes but the hot sun felt nice as it toasted their bare flesh. Kim could feel his heart rhythmically beating in her ear as she lay with her head nestled upon the chest of a bronzed god, her mind in turmoil. She was clearly upset as her eyes burned with a confused anger, glaring outward at nothing in particular. "I hate you."

The statement surprised and cut deep. Never had he heard such things come from his woman's mouth. He had meant to say something in response to this vicious slight but unable to think of a suitable comeback. It hadn't mattered she'd continued without pause. "You hurt me Ron Stoppable! Hurt me worse than I've ever been hurt before. Shego could have ripped my heart out and handed it to me and it would have been less painful than thinking you were gone." She had risen slightly to look him painfully in the eye. The tears that had so recently stopped threatened to return once more. "I thought you were dead. Nobody could find you." She whimpered.

"Sorry KP" there was really nothing else he could say "there was no way for me to get hold of you. My cell didn't work and …well…I couldn't think of any other way. Besides I figured Wade had me micro-chipped and it wouldn't be a problem to find me." He let his words trail off and the pair just lay quietly for a time reviling in their newly rediscovered bonds. Kim said nothing.

When Kim had crashed onto the seen Ron had been attempting to skewer a fish with a sharpened stick, unsuccessfully for the most part but with enough accomplishment to be alive and sick of fish. She had just clutched him desperately about the waste crying horribly, unable to stop. It had continued for some time until a great wave completely buried her and turned her into a coughing wreck; at that point he had picked her up and carried her out of the sea and high onto the coastline. Kim had weighed almost nothing at all and it had been child's play to clutch her against his breast. Her diminutive frame was thinner than ever before, very little muscle or fat remained and many of her major bones could clearly be seen through the taunt flesh.

Laying her down hadn't been easy, she wouldn't let go of him and bleat in anguish as he had pried himself loose from her grip. He had removed her sodden clothing, spreading in out on several branches to dry. They had loved each other after that, it wasn't full of passion as their normal lovemaking, but was a more frantic affair over almost a quickly as it had begun. Afterwards it had become silent; just laying on the beach listening to the crashing surf, staring into nothingness, lost in their own thoughts. Possibly neither truly believed themselves to be resting with arms wrapped securely about their respective sole mate.

"You'd better have a good excuse for putting me through all that anguish." Kim muttered as another tear trickled down the edge of her nose.

Ron sighed; he was lying upon his back, eyes pointed towards the heavens. His one arm wrapped loosely about his woman, gently his fingernails brushed up and down her spine. The other hand scratched the tiny naked mole rat that had stretch out upon his belly, its little claws splayed out in a make shift hug.

Wincing as his girlfriend plucked another one of the few hairs that had begun to grow from his chest Ron Stoppable began his story.

**Way Back When**

Ron Stoppable watched as the thing ate his girlfriend. Kim had attacked when the she believed the thing not to be looking in her direction, but in fact the creature had known the whole time what she was up to. Its maw had opened far beyond belief, bearing massive, dangerous looking yellow fangs in a style akin to the big bad wolf and within the blink of an eye she was gone.

Ron shrieked rushing forward, no clear plan. His hands balled into fists, held firmly together overhead. Leaping high he bellowed, smashing callously into the exposed flank of the monstrosity. A massive bold of blue burst from the contact point and Ron felt a shock ripple down his arms and through his body. The atrocity snarled feeling pain swell from the contact point and lashed out striking Mr. Stoppable sending him brutally crashing into a nearby machine. Through clouded eyes our lowly champion could see Kim lying in a heap somewhere off to the one side.

"I felt that boy!" the beast snarled down at him. "You out of all the others are the only one who could cause me problems." Long gnarled tree like fingers extended above Ron's head and suddenly he leapt off the ground. Dangling in mid air like a marionette he seemed to dance for the brute's amusement. "Gone from the world are the wizards, warlocks and witches, the only thing left is that pathetic monkey man and YOU!" The one digit stretch towards him like a spear pointed between poor Ron's eyes. "And YOU don't even know how to use your powers. Oh there are still sporadic bursts of mystical energy out there, I can feel them. But there's nobody left in this pathetic world to teach you how to channel that wondrous mystical power that courses through your veins." Every word boomed in his skull as if drums pounded on the sides of his head. "As long as I have the talisman safely in my grasp none may hinder me. None may stop or slow my waves of chaos. The world will soon be by playground."

Ron felt himself lurch bodily about the room as the monstrosity laughed boldly in amusement at his desires for the future coarse of the planet. It was a cackle that no villain the boy hero had ever encountered could match.

"You know something child I think I shall keep you until the very end, let you see the destruction that you could never stop. You will be an example of how pathetic your world has become." The voice became sickly sweet as the oversized head motioned towards the main door "You'll have to hold that thought we have company."

The main door slid wide with a crash, in rushed men with weapons at the ready. A small knot clumped together, shield men in the fore front, behind those with weapons at the ready. They had a familiar uniform of deep blue with black leather belts and pouches full of extra equipment should it become necessary.

With a smirk upon its face the creature turned its head ever so slightly to pear over one broad shoulder. "It would seem a little more entertainment has arrived." The creature muttered towards the badly off Mr Stoppable. Where upon the hapless boy plummeted to the ground; striking the concrete rather harshly and knocking his little naked mole rat out of the hip pocket that the creature normally called rodent's home.

Even has the rodent bounced across the floor Ron was on the move. Pushing off from his flattened position and moving hunched over he rushed towards his girlfriend, hoping the monstrosity would not spot him. Grasping Kim under her arms he began pulling the girl towards the relative safety of a heavy wooden bench. Upon the other side of the thin fabric of her mission clothing her flesh felt like ice. Even through the thick leather of his gloves Ron could feel the warmth being sucked from his own body. The soft tissue of her body was shaded more porcelain like than usual. Compared to the strikingly bright purple of her tunic her flesh was positively bleached out. On the positive side her chest rose and fell slightly as her champion heaved his lady fair to safety.

With a careful peek over the top of the table so as only the bright yellow of his hair and eyeballs were showing Ron noted that the lads from Global Justice weren't doing all that well. No matter which of the weapons Ron couldn't name were used on the abomination, nothing seemed to work.

When the atrocity assaulted the men they were sent toppling like ten pins, each time they attempted to regroup and struck from multiple angles. But that was just as useless, no matter what beam or projectile was aimed in the things general direction it just passed harmlessly through or was absorbed. One by one the men began to fall either unconscious or the far more permanent type of nap, even the director herself seemed unable to truly grasp the situation.

Twisting about with his back to the commotion Ron sat down, leaning heavily against the iron table leg. Banging his head with his gloved hand and muttering the word think over and over; as if thinking about thinking would enable him to put his thoughts into perspective. "Rufus buddy" Ron muttered to his little friend "that things said I was the only one who could stop him. What did he mean? You have the power as well. What are we supposed to do?"

The tiny pink rodent scratch the back of his bald skull for a moment then with a perplexed look shrugged his shoulders. At this moment they were two creatures with not a thought between them. Behind them the clamour was still going on. The beast's laughter mixed with the screams of men.

"That thing said something. What was it? Oh why wasn't I paying more attention." Continuing to stab at his skull, his fingers making an odd hallow tapping noise every time they struck. "Wait!" the hero cried out after several long moments "the Thing said that since he had the thing Monkey Fist stole he couldn't be stopped. Ssooo if we take that thing and destroy it than it should stop the big nasty…thing."

Pondering for just a moment before he knew what necessarily needed to be done. Grasping hold of his rodent much like a football quarterback "Ready Rufus" he cried. Whether his assistant was ready or not Ron cocked his arm back, waited a moment for when the creature's arms were razed above its head in a triumphant manner then let fly his make shift pig skin.

Rufus flew as straight and true as any naked rodent could, sailing towards the midriff of the giant monstrosity. At the last moment he opened his mouth wide letting the thin chain holding the shinny talisman about the beast's waist to enter into his maw and then bit down hard. The slender shackle never stood a chance against the powerful bit of the diminutive rogue. Teeth that could chew through concrete made short work of it; easily parting the bindings, sending the golden locket d tumbling down towards the floor. Continuing on the trajectory upon which he began Rufus passed through the very edge of the monster. Once inside the poor naked creature felt the very blood within his pink tiny body freeze, chilling him to the core. The poor little scoundrel hit the concrete flooring much as a plastic toy would, skidding and bouncing upon impact before skipping underneath a piece of machinery there to impatiently wait until his body thawed.

Almost the instant Rufus had been launched Ron had begun to move, rushing forward his aim was to catch the device as it tumbled, hoping to snare it before it struck the ground. Watching as his buddy severed the cable Ron dove, striking hard his elbows against the battered concrete before feeling the weight of the four-sided little locket land awkwardly in his out stretched palms. It felt odd in his hands. Considering the size of what had emerged from within, the box seemed very tiny. Oddly the device felt slightly warmer than would normally a small golden capsule peculiarly decorated with ancient glyphs. The brilliant cobalt painted decorations should have faded regardless of how well it had been preserved but after the millennia it had not lost any of the sparkle built in by its creator.

Scrambling to his feet Ron pocketed the jewel in the hip compartment of his pants, the one he normally kept his naked partner in and high tailed it out of the building. Over the din of battle Ron barely heard his footfalls as he ran from the building.

The night air was cool against his warm nervous flesh. He hadn't realized how late it was, had for the moon was now high in the sky and while not full it did show its full potential on this cloudless evening. The orbiting satellite and all the reflected light it could shine was outstripped by the man made pollution that surrounded the building. Overhead street lamps brightened up the parking lot and nearby road, nearby the numerous automobiles and Global Justice flyers, all their lights flashing. Plus head beams pointed at he main entrance, would hopefully blind the occupants of said building deigning them knowledge of the constabulary designs towards, were nearly blinding after being inside the artificial darkness for so long.

For a boy of very little brains this next bit of time became a wee bit more complicated. He had to get this thing away from here and someplace where it could be destroyed, hopefully stopping the creature in the process. But how could he do that? When that monstrosity discovered the trinket was gone it would be ever so slightly ticked off and most likely make the last few moment of life very painful for our youthful hero. Banging the heal of his palm against his forehead Ron tried to think of what Kim would do in this situation. When that didn't work, he tried to think of what they would do on the TV and it came to him in a flash of inspiration.

Rushing towards the gaggle of GJ flyers his goal was to get inside one but an instant before he could enter an unimposing agent stepped out baring his way. Grasping the man violently about the lapels of his jacket Ron pointed the bloke in the direction of the on going melee and screamed. "The Director needs everybody you've got in there now and bring every available offensive weapon you've got. That thing needs to be stopped now." The poor man looked confused, his orders had come from the Director herself, but if she was in dire straights. "Now man, there's not a moment to lose, that monstrosity needs to be contained. Now Move!"

Ron's panicked will won out over the agents, the man signalled several other nearby people and beckoned them to fallow him. The group formed a tight pack before marching quickly into the fray. With the way now open there was nothing to stop Ron Stoppable from whatever his hastily thought out plan might be.

Global Justice shuttles where about fifteen meters long and highly aerodynamic. In front on the upper superstructure; just behind its hooked hawk like nose was a large glazed canopy flowing almost to the midsection, allowing the pilot complete all round visibility. The upper half of its fearsome body looked to be all black but on closer examination was a blue so deep that it gave the impression that it was as black as coal. It underside and also the wings were a deep crimson hue. Buried away in the broad wings were its immense engines, air intakes sprang from the leading edges and sunk into the middle of the wing structure were enormous fans that gave the craft to hover a mere meter about the ground. Projecting out from the very end was the tail assembly, upon either side of the craft two smaller wings each holding a vertical stabilizer control, both wings and tail allowed the craft to be easily controlled and manoeuvred at extreme low levels.

The inside was spacious, allowing the pilot, crew and or passengers to stand upright should the ride be smooth enough. Behind the cockpit was an area meant for storage, carrying of equipment or in extreme cases extra personnel could be uncomfortably lined up against the wall and transported into combat. The cockpit itself was a friendly light blue colour. Four seats, two on each side were positioned for a pilot, co-pilot and two important passengers. Before each control was a steering wheel for controlling the shuttle. A myriad of dials and gages was ergonomically strewn about the consol; the exact purpose of each was to let the controlling parties know where the vessel was and how all its systems were working.

Scrambling up the stairs into the aft section Ron slapped a brilliant red button engaging the doors hydraulics and with a whir the entry slowly rose and closed with a hiss. Clambering forward into the elegant captain's chair; comfortable dark leather upholstery sagged to conform to his nervous and sweaty body. He had seen Wil Due and the officers drive these contraptions before but never had the opportunity preformed the task himself, it looked so much easier on the simulator game played back home on his computer.

The engines were still running but powered down to idle mode making it easier for a dust off in an extreme emergency. Driving the throttle forward the engines kicked back to life whining there acceptance at the thought of action. Pulling back on the yokes the craft jetted skywards in a haphazard manner, clearly showing an inexperienced person at the controls. Digital controls meant to gage height rapidly skipped through the maelstrom of numbers before stopping with a lurch at five thousand meters. Picking himself off the floor Ron scanned the control panel until in the center consol beside the leavers for power was the regulator that would switch off the side fans and put full power to the main engines. With a whine and a disconcerting set of thuds the craft quickly began picking up speed.

Slumping down in the seat Ron began muttering out his half thought out plan. "Ok now to destroy this thing." Removing the small trinket from his pocket and holding it gingerly in the palms of his cupped hands, a soft warmth seemed to emanate from within. "But how? I could drop it in the ocean but it might not get destroyed." Rising from his chair Mr. Stoppable began to pace the limited confines of the main cabin, hands behind his back but still holding the jewel. "What else could I do? Drop it out the window? No not enough mass. It has to be something big and dangerous."

Several laps of the cockpit before inspiration struck. "A volcano: that will do it!" His eyes lit up like light bulbs and his finger shot towards the heavens. "Ok think, what volcanoes do we know? Vesuvius: no people living at the base. There's one in Africa: but I don't know where." The knick-knack went back in his front pocket and his gloved hand now rubbed his chin as the gears brutally ground together with every slow thought that needed processing. "In the Pacific there are lots of volcanoes in the Hawaiian island chain."

Leaping back into the captains' chair Ron began pumping through the control he knew to be for navigation trying to find the right coordinates for his destination. "Alright Rufus we know exactly what to do so lets get moving before that thing…Rufus…buddy? Snap!" Our hero had just realized he was all alone and became very quiet, lost in reflection. He'd never been alone like this on a mission, Kim or Rufus had always been near by. Other than pursuit by that monstrosity his main concern was that his girlfriend was still in one piece and that Rufus, he hoped, was nearby.

With a reluctant sigh he went back to pushing buttons on the nav-a-computer. Every push of a key was answered with an annoying beep from the computer and he pushed a lot of buttons a lot of times. Finally the machine responded in a positive way for him to reach his final destination or at least the computer in its soft warm glow told him this was what he needed. Striking the switches several more times in order to have the craft enter autopilot mode and cruise under its knowledge to the objectives coordinates. With a final chirp the contraption warned there would be insufficient fuel for a return to base. Another unhappy sigh, Ron was figuring there wasn't likely to be a return, especially if the monster figured out he was gone with its little toy.

Banking sharply the vessel turned making the necessary coarse corrections and began to gain altitude. Ron sat uncomfortably in his chair, hunched over and hands clamped between his knees; it would be a long lonely trip.

xxxx

Time passed slowly for young Mr. Stoppable, alone with only himself to talk to and since that was the case the conversation wasn't all that stimulating. There was time for pacing the floor, time for lying upon the floor, time for staring off into space as well as out the window and plenty of time for worrying; which took up most of his available time.

Finally after a great spell of time a large ominous blip appeared on the scope of one the crafts instruments. Staring only brought the tiny blip closer to his position. Gnawing his lip uneasily Ron knew the time had come. Tapping the throttle as far forward as it would go he noted the speed increase slightly but not enough to make a difference, he was still being gained upon and his ultimate goal still a ways away.

Rising from his seat he took a good look out the window but all there was to be seen was a vast expanse of ocean below with few islands dotting the limitless blue, somewhere down there was the volcanic mountain he needed. Behind he grasped his knapsack and threw it over his shoulders, fastening it securely about his waste. Stepping back into the captains chair he fastened himself into that as well, it wasn't comfortable but it was where he needed to be. Finally he made note of the myriad of dials and buttons he would need for what would be the final confrontation.

With a slight shutter the craft nosed ever so slightly downward announcing its decent had begin. The radar showed the monstrosity not all that far behind. With a sight Ron watched as the world lost all colour as the descending craft passed through a bank of clouds and for several moments our boy hero worried about how close the creature was in proximity to where he needed to be. Almost as soon as he had lost visibility the whiteness was gone and the world returned, before him in the distance the smouldering mountain appeared. Fingering the trinket he knew he could do this, just several more minutes.

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE VERMAN CREATURE!" Ron's ears rang and his skull felt like it was being splitting open as the atrocity bellowed at him. It had grown and now all that our poor hero could see through the glazing was a gigantic face filled with hated. "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE WITH MY CONFINMENT! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!"

Scrambling our pitiful guardian ran his hands over the controls pushing the craft into a nose dive straight towards the great wide maw of the smouldering mountain. The shuttle rocked violently as it was struck with a blast of power causing the whole thing to glow an electric blue. Warning lights flashed and buzzers signalled the death kneel of his poor craft. Grasping hold of the straps of his harness Ron smashed his right fist against the big red ejection button. The unfortunate vehicle shuttered and a loud bang echoed as the canopy was blasted off its mounts and was sent spiralling off into the atmosphere. An instant later with the wind whipping his head about the rocket motors roared to life sending the seat flying into orbit. Jerked forcefully about his body crushed down upon itself; spine crinkling under the force, his head crushed down between his shoulders and Ron left the craft spinning about through the air like a rag doll still firmly tied to a chair.

Shaking his head about trying to bring himself back to some form of reality after the violence of his exit; only to realize he'd just left the frying pan and entered the fire. "THE BOX BOY!" One great monstrous hand outstretched below him like an ominous machines claw about to catch and crush him in its powerful grasp.

With one last look around Ron's vision took in the disappearance of the shuttle into the inside of the volcano, he heard no bang, nor an explosion. A small plume of black smoke drifted up from inside but that was it.

"I WILL PEEL MY BOX FROM YOUR BODY NOW!" The claws began to close about Ron Stoppable with ferocious speed. Scrambling frantically with the harness he pulled and tugged trying to get the ends unfastened. With an unnatural metal clack the ends came free and Ron plummeted head first out of the chair into the empty space.

Tumbling head over tail with his arms flailing about in a vain attempt to right his descent, Ron could for a brief instant see his monstrous nemesis arm seemingly hyper extending down towards him.

"Killing yourself will not stop me from extracting vengeance!" It chortled, claws closing in around Mr. Stoppable ready to grasp and crush the hapless hero.

"What…?" for the first time the atrocity looked confused, it's eyes darted from Ron to the simmering mountain then back again. "NOOOOO!" it screeched finally realizing that the trinket was not with the monkey child but still inside the craft the tiny mammal had piloted and now it had smashed into the interior of the volcano.

A massive ball of lightening formed between its fingers aimed directly at our champion. "I WILL CRUSH YOU…." The creation screamed. Electrical ball expanded and Ron could feel the hairs upon his body begin to stand on end; his muscles began to contract pulling themselves into a rigid position. Looking upward with gradually blurring eyes the dark creation became almost translucent and the sun began to peek through its middle. Then with a dark rain cloud like attitude it began to drift away breaking up in the breeze, the electricity slowing dissipating itself as it had now where to go.

Great Ron happily thought to himself he had triumphed; he was still alive, in a manner of speaking, unfortunately he was plummeting to earth at a good rate of speed. Lazily rolling onto his front our leading man held out his arms as well as his legs causing the wind to more easily whip his clothing about sending a flapping noise into his ears. But this manoeuvre slowed him down enough to find and line up with a suitable destination for landing. Choosing not to head to the nearest island, which just so happened to have a volcano that was seemed to be having a wee bit of a digestion problem, for great quantities of smoke now belched forth from the summit, blackening out the near by sky.

Slightly larger than a speak on the horizon another land mass beckoned him onward. It would be a stretch but he might just be able to make it. Reaching back to the uppermost section of his pack to just behind his neck, Ron pressed down hard upon the top flap of the leather container and was well rewarded. With a whir and a snap the spring engaged sending a pair of wings tearing through the side of the rucksack. From the top a blue helmet emerged, plonking itself upon his head and a second later controls fell from the wing roots. Finally shaking under the pressure of a controlled explosion the rocket pack ignited jetting him off in the direction of the atoll.

Slowly Ron angled his body upwards altering the rockets course; attempting to place as great a distance between himself and the water below as was humanly possible. The devise had never been meant for distant travel, it was noisy, heavy, uncomfortable, and in general rather warm on the hindquarters. Not to mention the worry of having several pounds of explosive rocket fuel strapped to your back.

The atolls rapidly got closer; but not close enough; he could feel the pack getting lighter as the fuel burned off. Biting his lip nervously Ron shut down the engine and began to glide. It wasn't a graceful coast but one more akin to a light brick with wings. Ron with his aerodynamic thin wings bobbed about the atmosphere, dropping quickly but still with enough forward momentum that he was closer to his goal when finally forced to kick the engine back to life. With a cough and a sputter the instrument lit kicked back into action with a resounding roar shooting Mr. Stoppable back up to a great velocity.

Trying to gain as much altitude as possible before shutting down the motor worked once more but upon the third attempt the engine coughed, sputtered and refused to awaken, the last of its fuel gone. A bead of sweet trickled down Ron's brow as he edged ever closer to the water. He had heard and felt more than once that hitting water at speed was like impacting into concrete.

Closing his eyes tightly he reminded himself that it was best if his body was relaxed things would be less painful when he hit the water. Repeating the words several times he could feel himself loosen up in a similar fashion to a wooden manikin. Feeling like a smooth rock as he struck the water and tumbled, skipping great distances between each wallop. Feeling battered and bruised until finally he came to an abrupt stop well short of the island.

Flailing about, splashing helplessly in the surf our champion felt himself being pulled under by the weigh of his pack. His arms splashing helplessly in the water unable to bring his head out of the vast expanse, lamenting that he had come so far to have it end so close to his final objective. With one last gulping breath Ron disappeared beneath the rolling waves, a stream of bubbles marking his disappearance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unleashing Evil**

**Chapter 8**

** Way back When**

The becalmed ocean surface violently burst apart as a gangly blonde haired figure crashed through, spraying water in all directions. The clear liquid quickly ran from his drenched hair down his face and over his nose. Saturated clothing clung to his frame as he panted. Blowing water from around his sodden mouth Ron Stoppable stood upon the sandy sea bottom with small waves splashing about his chest and happily thought to himself that it was very convenient that the water was rather shallow this far from the islan, he might have drowned otherwise. Unhitching the rocket from his back Ron began the long trek towards shore.

Xxxx

Ron Stoppable crumpled upon the white sandy beach exhausted. The walk up to the shoreline had been long and gruelling. At times the water had thinned to his knees; other times it had crept pasted his chin forcing him to bob with his toes dancing off the bottom. But regardless of the depth the density of the liquid had resisted his advance slowing him down, draining what energy he had left in his body.

Slumping to his knees Ron dropped the rocket pack into the sand while he sat upon his heals panting heavily, surveying his new surrounding. It was a location that the rich would pay heavily to come and relax with glorious blonde beaches that stretched on endlessly. Terminating abruptly the sand turned into a vast impenetrable wall of green vegetation as thick as any man made fence. It would not be a problem for him to rest here for a short while, at least until Kim arrived to save him. Maybe they could stay for a quick holiday, together and alone, his lady would think that romantically enjoyable.

Making a short mental list, first off he needed to take stock of what presently he had. Emptying the contents of his belt and pockets upon the beach he noted there wasn't as much as he would like. Everything was soaking wet. His reliable old cell phone showed no signs of life; salt water had entered into its electronic housing and destroyed everything. Gone was his knowledge of the time and date not to mention any contact with the outside world. Although in all fairness he correctly guessed that he was out of range of any cell tower.

Thinking aloud to himself as he tossed multiple packs of various sized first aid kits off to one side, what possible purpose could Kim of had for have him to pack his webbing with all these bandages. He didn't hurt himself that much. After that he didn't have much left, his all purpose utility tool and a mangled particle board bar were the only useful bits.

Leaving the remainder of his junk to blow about in the wind Ron striped himself down to let his sodden clothing dry. Leaning against a well sized tree and ripping open the bar he proceeded to dump the contents into his mouth in one gulp, unfortunately it did little damped his hunger. Fortunately he figured Kim would be by soon hopefully with a big bag of Bueno Nacho. Stretching out our lone hero placed his hands behind his head and drifted off to sleep warmed by the large golden orb that filled the sky.

Xxxx

A beautiful day began with the sun rising over the calm mirror like ocean. The trees over his head rustled in the slight breeze that wafted off the sea. But Ron Stoppable sat with his knees pressed against his chest, arms draped about his lower legs miserable. He had begun to worry now that morning had come and no rescue had arrived, perhaps Kim had not survived the battle and he was stuck here. That would be bad.

No he had to keep confident and hope his lady fare would arrive; she was after all Kim Possible and could do anything so therefore she could survive violent contact with whatever that thing was.

He had to set his priorities straight, she was just having problems getting a ride out to this little piece of no where, they did after all rely on the kindness of people to get around the planet. First was food and shelter, one of television shows he enjoyed was Survivor Guy. It stared a guy who all by his lonesome was tossed into some inhospitable terrain for a week and survived with nothing more than his wits and a few dozen cameras. If that guy could do it than so could Ron, after all he was unStoppable.

Still hungry but that could wait, he already had a good idea on what he was going to have to eat and it was swimming about in the ocean. First Ron would begin building his shelter. A simple lean to would suffice, at least for now.

Starting out with some simple bits of bamboo straight sticks lying about the ground he attempted to tie them together with strips of fibre pulled from the outside of near by trees. It didn't look quite like what he'd seen on the tele but it did lean to the left, qualifying it as a lean to but most importantly it was big enough to keep him dry when it rained. Unfortunately it wouldn't keep the local insect and other creepy crawly creatures from invading his space.

Cutting and breaking large bits of green foliage Ron carefully placed what would be the roof above the structure overlapping several layers, letting excess hang over the front, this to ensure he remained dry, then he added more upon the ground to soften his what looked to be a very lumpy bed.

After satisfying himself that his new abode would suffice for the short time he would need it our intrepid hero began to pull the padding out from his helmet. There seemed to be no fresh water present and even he knew that salt water was not good for the body, some way needed to be found to collect water and that would have to be from precipitation that would most likely occur at some point during each and every day. It wasn't easy the foam wasn't designed to come out and it took him a while utilizing a rock to scrape most of the fuzz away. Now all he needed was for the rain to come down and fill it but he would have to wait for that.

Second on his mental list, which fortunately wasn't very long, fire so he could keep warm, cook something not to mention keep away any nasty creatures that might live in amongst the trees. Gathering all manner of dead wood he could find, from the thickest bits of timber to the tiniest fragments of kindling. Placing the pile off to one side of a circle of midsized rocks collected from the beach near where he had made his camp.

With a small morsel of dried fluff nearby, Ron began with a thin twig and placed the one end in a grooved section upon a flattened piece of driftwood. Beginning slowly at first the twig was twirled about between the palms of the castaway's hands. At first it skipped a bit but as time went by the two fragments gradually began to heat up until smoke began to drift from the friction between the materials. With the bit of fluff in hand Ron placed it amongst the smouldering debris and lightly blew upon the area.

He was forced several times to go back and attempt the whole procedure before his work was rewarded with a tiny bit of flame. Working quickly adding more bits of small rubbish the tiny flame grew until it became a full fledged fire with the blaze leaping to his head. Falling back on his haunches Ron felt spend, he was certain it had taken him many hours to complete this simplest of tasks but somehow twirling a bit of wood had left him physically and mentally exhausted. Unfortunately he still had a number of things still on his little list.

Another long staff was needed so he may secure his lunch or dinner; he wasn't certain what time it was anymore but his stomach had been grumbling for a while. The sun seemed well past the point of mid day and he was very hungry. One end he hastily sharpened with the large knife from his utility tool, this he would have to use to secure a fish dinner. He may have wanted Bueno Nacho that would have to wait until Kim rescued him and brought take out.

Lastly before heading out into the water Ron removed the remains of his wallet from the rear of his pants pocket. It like the rest of his equipment was ratty and had taken a great deal damage from his recent adventure. Water dribbled out as he unfolded the cracked and mangled bit of leather. There wasn't much in the way of money, there never was, but out of one of the still damp folds he removed a thin, wrinkled bit of parchment. From the one side a pretty red headed girl smiled out at him. Sitting back he shook his head, as per usual with the school pictures there was something that went awry and made her look strange and this past year was no exception. On the reverse side she had sent her love, written in a now faded and runny red pen. This cherished object he placed near where the head of his bed would be and then headed off into the water to hopefully catch some fish.

Xxxxx

Our poor young castaway had changed over the past number of days, how many was uncertain for they all seemed to merge into one. The next day would be like the last and the one after that would be the same and so on. His daily rituals would be the same from when he awoke until he went to bed. It was a mundane existence; nothing more than survival.

He would arise with the dawn; poke about his fire to get it started once more. Ensure he had enough wood to last for the day. The helmet he used to store water was covered by his black mission shirt, this way he could keep unwanted debris from getting into his precious water supply also it would keep the contents from evaporating in the midday sun. It would be kept hidden in the shade until it began to rain; he would then pull the covering off, rush out and let the rain fill the bowl.

Grasping his sharpened stick for hunting and a nearby large leaf that held the discussing remains of yesterday's food, the entrails worked well for attracting his next meal and then he would head down to the water to once more begin his hunt for provisions.

He had changed considerably over the past who new how many turns of the sun. The hair upon his head had become slightly longer and all the more disastrous, its yellow colour had bleached out as he spent all day in the sun turning a dull shade of white. There was never a time in his life that he had been leaner than now, any bit of fat had been almost burned away now only lean muscle remained. In some areas the course outline of his bones was plainly visible. Gone was the pasty white skin of his past life, a dark tan covered his entire body. Outside his bulk was completely changed, inside however things were somewhat the same.

Inside he was still an insecure wreck but now he was alone. The length of time that had passed made him wonder about far too many uncertainties. He had expected rescue many a long day ago, but since he was still marooned he figured that at this point something must have gone horribly wrong and that Kim and Rufus were both dead. Or if worse came to worse that he was the last person left on earth. He hadn't been paying much attention but he didn't remember seeing any aircraft flying over.

He was certain of only one thing, he hated fish. Fish for breakfast, fish for lunch and fish for dinner, occasionally he find a coconut and eat that but mostly it was fish. A fish would come over attracted by the bate, he would skewer it and throw the creature upon the beach. Cutting the thing open, saving the inners, they would be used for attracting more fish, and cook what remained upon a rock resting in the center of his fire.

This pretty much summed up his existence. Today being no different than any other day as he waded into the water, edging over to a near by rock that jutted from the surface and placed the rotting mess upon the dry surface. Sprinkling a little of the disgusting mess into the flowing tide and watched the jumble drift down to the bottom. Quickly dipping his fingers into the liquid, washing away the slimy remains he took the sharpened stick in both hands and waited. With feet apart, sharp end just below the surface he would remain motionless until something showed up to feast upon the lure. It wasn't the most exciting thing to do but it was necessary if his survival was to continue. Fortunately these waters were well stocked with a myriad of fish species, some just tasted less awful than others.

Within moments a large oddly shaped fish slowly worked its way towards the free meal. Mounting excitement began to well up inside as he knew this particular type was larger, slower and easier to catch and with some satisfaction didn't have a bad taste, for a fish. Leisurely the weapon was manoeuvred as below the creature sucked in part of the drifting food. Gradually it flicked its tail, darting over to another bit and inhaled that portion and that was as far as it got. With one quick move the harpoon stomped down pinning the poor fish to the ocean floor. Great exaltation tore through Ron Stoppable, it was always like this when he had captured a meal. Knowing the joy of eating and surviving for yet another day, the added perk of a job well done was that he could do it all over again tomorrow.

Startled he glanced up at the unexpected sound of foliage crashing. Almost expecting a large dangerous animal to be making its way through the dense jungle and come on over to eat him. He was flabbergasted to view a blur of red stumble through the brambles across the sand. The figure staggered through the fine sand falling to her knees more than once in an almost panicked dash towards him. The girl he recognized immediately but could hardly believe his eyes, it must be some illusion or maybe he'd trodden upon a poisonous fish again.

Regardless the figured crashed through the water sending up a spray with every forced step, until she had hurtled herself into his body, grasping him in a heartfelt embrace, tears streaming down her face.

**Present**

Laying upon the warm sand, staring up at the sun Ron Stoppable let out a sigh as he finished his story, waiting for a reaction from his lady. It never came so he stated "You know I thought you were dead!" It was muttered almost as an afterthought.

"You thought I was dead!" Kim bellowed back at him, twisting to look him in the face. "I was at your funeral." Tears began to form again, threatening to burst forth once more. At this point Rufus had leapt up and began scolding him.

Ron gave a little humph and said "I had a funeral?" a few seconds past then "Did anybody show up?"

With a sigh Kim settled back, laying her head upon his golden tanned chest, she'd never seen him in this kind of shape. He was far to thin and could feel the bones of his rib cage pressing into her face but also the lean muscle that had developed as a result of more exercise than he was used to. "Not many…parents, Monique…Felix and I think that's pretty much it. You weren't even at it!" she began to tell him about that awful day. "The only thing you got was a crummy little brass plaque on a wall with the Rabi saying how wonderful a person you were. Oh they had some snacks too." At this point Kim was ready to tear that piece of metal off the Synagague's wall with her bare hands and destroy the horrible thing, nevermore to think of the day of his death.

Frowning he grunted. Like most people he had hoped that more people would show up to his funeral so he could be remembered at the very least as a good man. But as with his life nobody seemed to know his name let alone his existence. "So nobody missed me?" his voice was melancholy.

"Mr Barkken cracked a smiled when I mentioned you were gone and Bonnie seemed pretty pleased." It pained Kim to say those things.

Ron was quiet; in all frankness he hadn't really expected those two to really miss him much. Still it might have been nice.

It remained peaceful as the pair lay in each others arms contemplating the universe and there place within it. A slight breeze off the ocean brushed the leaves against one another causing a slight rustle and the waves still lapped against the sandy beach but it was a strange eerily calm.

Bee Beee Beedeep abruptly and deafeningly broke the stillness. Clambering about through her damp clothing that lay strewn about the bushes; Kim grasped hold of the tiny device just as it shrilled forth once more.

"Hey Kim." It was the familiar voice of Wade as he cried out from somewhere within cyberspace.

"I'm not happy with you either." Kim shot forth, her voice full of irritation pointing her one finger menacingly at the image.

"I thought you'd be happy to find the downed pilot?" Wade questioned.

"I am….but you could have told me!" hollering into her communications devise.

"Figured it would have been more fun this way."

If the youthful coloured boy had been in the vicinity Kim would have had her hands wrapped firmly about his throat, throttling him quite vigorously. "Not quite." She snarled. "So when do we get a ride home?"

"Thought you two might like a little time alone so a seaplane will be by early tomorrow to pick you up." The diminutive image on the screen gave a big smile and two thumbs up acknowledging the positive way things had finally turned out. "Oh and don't worry everybody know Ron's alive so you don't need to worry."

"Thanks Wade." The pair of teens called out in unison before the device was shut down and tosses unceremoniously off to one side. Kim really had no desire to converse with him anymore at this point in time, she might start yelling at him and saying things that would be regretted later.

Kim snuggled down back onto her lover's chest and it was quiet once more. Ron was pleased that his lady was with him but could only think of the fact that he would be stuck here for yet another day with yet another cold night under the stars and yet another yucky fish diner. "So did you bring Bueno Nacho?"

SMACK

End


End file.
